FoxyxBonnie: Te nesesito conmigo
by Serena Kaiwalla
Summary: El amor puede verse de varias maneras. no importa ya sea moral o imoral, siempre te amare Bonnie; y no te voy a dejar escapar... -Foxy. /Personajes Pertenecientes a Scott Maravilla (?)/
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 1: "Experimentando nuevas Experiencias"**

¿?-"¿Que puedo yo decir? Ah pasado desde que no veo a alguien"… Esa frase siempre la ando diciendo como un melancólico… Me llamo Foxy; Si lo sé, valla nombrecito… pero aun así eso no me detiene a lo que quiero contar sobre mí… la verdad siempre eh deseado un amigo… siempre eh deseado alguien con quien jugar…. Un hermano… Si eso… creo que lo llaman así…. Un Cariño que eh anhelado por mucho tiempo y ahora por fin… lo encuentro…

* * *

><p>Foxy era un muchacho muy solitario y serio, casi nunca sacaba a relucir una sonrisa, ni siquiera una muestra de afecto; y todo era culpa de sus padres quienes le dieron una infancia muy solitaria y aburrida a este muchacho desde que nació. Jamás le demostraron cariño alguno, hasta lo apartaban del mundo como si fuese una rata de laboratorio; jamás lo dejaban salir.<p>

Cuando Foxy cumplió los 10, sus padres se divorciaron y dejaron al muchacho a cargo de su padre. Este estaba roto dentro, ahora su madre también quiere dejarlo, el único con quien podía relacionarse fue con su padre, ¡y ni siquiera! Ni su padre lo quería… que dolor sentía su corazón en esos momentos… pobre de él.

Cuando se acercaba a la edad de 15, se armo de valor y le pidió a su serio y soso padre que lo dejara estar en una institución, o más bien, en un Colegio ya que él quería conocer gente, saber que es la amistad y sentir amor por alguien, ese era el deseo de ese muchacho...Su padre por fin, sintiendo compasión de él; dejo que Foxy entrara en una escuela pero a cambio, no quería ninguna decepción por parte de él.

Foxy Acepto la oferta y aceptado eso, su padre lo inscribió a mitad de Año en un colegio privado; en el cual solo habían 12 estudiantes máximos en cada salón. Foxy estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado; ¡por primera vez podía salir de su casa como todo chico normal! Creía que todo era un sueño, aunque él no sabía que además de amistades; en ese lugar, encontraría lo que pronto será lo más preciado para el…

¡Llego el Soñado Día!; después de 2 semanas de haber cumplido los 15 años, podía salir, Se levanto de un salto y se vistió, y como quería dar una buena impresión se coloco: Una camisa manga larga con botones, un pantalón formal acompañado de unos zapatos negro; parecía de esos tipos ricos aunque su garfio lo hacía ver un tanto pirata.

Bajo a desayunar, aunque parecía estar serio y frio, por dentro estaba nervioso y desesperado; ¿y si sus compañeros no lo aceptaban? Y con ese ánimo comió rápido su desayuno y salió de su casa.

Foxy-¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre! No más casa hasta las 3:00pm. Como sea, debo revisar como llegar al- en eso un cierre de puerta lo interrumpe; pues era su padre.

Padre de Foxy-Recuerda que te tengo que llevar yo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que sin mí no vas a poder entrar?- dijo eso con una seriedad un tanto juguetona pero igual de seria. P. de Foxy-vamos, ¿esto no era lo que tú querías?- dijo el señor con la ceja derecha arqueada.

Foxy-¡claro que es lo que quise!- respondió en un tono de voz muy alto, parecía estar muy seguro de su decisión.

P. De Foxy-Supongo que no podre hacer nada- dijo eso con un suspiro-Anda ¡que llegaras tarde!-

Los 2 fueron rumbo a la institución, estaba como a 8 cuadras de donde Vivian, llegaron al colegio y Foxy estaba muy sorprendido, el colegio parecía ser rustico y al mismo tiempo lujoso; tenía una Flora muy hermosa, más que escuela; parecía un jardín. Pero solo pudo notar un poco el paisaje de ese bello lugar pues su padre lo llevo rápidamente al despacho de la directora. La directora estaba en ese lugar, parecía ser una mujer bien dulce pero también un poco seria aunque a Foxy no le llamo mucho la atención eso, pues lo único que hacía era ver de reojo el lugar, los mayores hablaban de puras cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron al tema de Foxy.

Directora-Así que, dime Foxy: ¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto la directora con una sonrisa en la cara.

Foxy-15…- respondió fríamente.

Directora-Aja… entonces iras en 2do de Secundaria/8vo grado- dijo pensativamente.

P. de Foxy-Si, por favor que le toque con el grupo con menos gente, es la primera vez que va a una escuela- dijo su padre a la directora.

Directora-Bien, toma; tu pase y el aula es la del 2 edificio, 2 piso a la izquierda sección A; las puertas están identificadas-Dijo la directora y con esto, Foxy agradeció y se dirigió al salón que le correspondía.

Un rato después llega a ver el salón, se dirigió allí y con un tiemble en su única mano la abrió.

Foxy-Buenos días…- dijo en un tono serio tratando de calmar los nervios-¿Este es 8vo Grado A verdad?- Era raro; ninguno de los del salón les prestaba atención, todos estaban ocupados hablándose unos con otros como si fuese un zoológico. En eso el profesor entra de la puerta con un golpe que se escucho por todo el salón.

Prof. Phone Guy-¡Buenos días muchachos!- dijo con un tono de voz alto y muy serio; hasta podía dar miedo. Todos los estudiantes se calmaron y dejaron de conversar, y saludaron al profesor.

Todos-Buenos Días-

Phone Guy- Ajem, por favor siéntense… y tu Toy Freddy, deja de lanzar papeles al suelo, no me hagas darte una penalización- lo dijo en un tono de voz calmado.

Toy Freddy-si profesor-dijo en un tono de aburrimiento y bajo.

Phone Guy-Bien como siempre… eh? *Ve a Foxy* Disculpa tu eres el nuevo de esta clase?-Pregunto al muchacho y este asintió .-mmm, dame por favor tu pase… mmm te llamas Foxy eh?, bien Foxy deja que te presente a los de este salón… emm…- El profesor se dio cuenta de que toda la clase volvió a ser como una jaula de cotorras.-¡OIGAN!, ¡SE ME CALLAN O SINO A TODOS LES BAJO PUNTOS EN MI MATERIA!- y dicho eso, el salón se puso todo en silencio. -Ajem, tenemos a un nuevo en la clase, Su nombre es Foxy, anda preséntate- señalo al pelirrojo.

Foxy-Oh... Hola, soy Foxy y estudiare con ustedes desde ahora…- dijo en un tono bajo y serio.

¿?-Oh hola- Dijo una muchacha de pelos amarillos, estaba muy maquillada y tenía un vestido que decía: Let's Party!-Soy Toy Chica, y soy la Bocera de este grupo, ¡gusto en conocerte!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. -¡Chicos! ¡Preséntense ante el nuevo!-dijo con voz mandona.

Toy Bonnie-Hola, Soy Toy Bonnie- dijo un conejo azul en la esquina.

Mangle-Hola, soy Mangle guapo- Dijo una muchacha rara con varias piernas y lo miraba de forma seductora.

Puppet-Yo soy Puppet, no le hagas caso a lo que Mangle diga- Dijo un tipo muy raro de ojos blancos.

Mangle-¡Tienes suerte de que Goldem-kun no esté aquí!- dijo muy enojada.

Puppet-Y yo ahora voy a decirle que estuviste coqueteándole a el nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa picara y ganadora, ya que ella se quedo de brazos cruzados.

Chica-jajaja, Pobre Mangle, yo soy Chica, soy prima lejana de Toy Chica, por cierto, si tienes pizza, comes pizza o vez pizza… ¡ES MIA!- Dijo una muchacha que al igual que Toy chica tenía un vestido pero este decía:"Let's Eat!" en un tono Psicópata, lo cual atemorizo un poco a Foxy ya que a él le encantaba la pizza.

Toy Freddy-Hola- Dijo el chico que andaba lanzando papeles.

BB-Hola soy Ballom Boy, ¡encantado amigo!- dijo un niño con un globo al lado en un tono muy confiado y alegre.

Freddy-Hola yo soy Freddy y no me interesa tu vida.- dijo un oso flaco y soso, parecía que le cayó mal en el momento en que lo vio.

Toy Chica-¿Oye y Bonnie? *lo ve dormido en el pupitre* ¡BONNIE DESPIERTA!- dijo gritando la gallina.

Bonnie-ZzZzZz 5 minutos más…ZzZzZzZz…- seguía durmiendo un conejo peli morado, estaba todo tumbado de cara en el pupitre.

Phone Guy-¡BONNIE!-Dijo con un tono de ira, hasta el profe parecía furioso.

Bonnie-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya desperté!- se despega del pupitre de un tiro. -¿Qué es tan importante para desper...? *ve al chico nuevo*-

Bonnie en ese momento se ruborizo, ¡maldita sea! El tipo era guapo, parecía que se había enamorado a primera vista pero… de un HOMBE?! No podía ser, el peli morado solo observo sus puros ojos de color Amarillo limón. Foxy también estaba sin habla, claro, no entendía ese sentimiento, pero algo le decía que no dejase de mirar esos ojos de color rojos, sus miradas se han cruzado... pero… se sentía algo raro en ese cruce… en ese momento Bonnie reacciono y Pregunto:

Bonnie-¿C-Como te llamas? ¿Eres el nuevo no?- Dijo algo nervioso ante él, como no ponerse nervioso, ese tipo andaba bien vestido.

Foxy-Si, me llamo Foxy, ¿tú eres Bonnie no? Un placer- Dijo el muchacho y por muy extraño que sea, se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de este.

Phone Guy-Bien ya te presentaste a todo el grupo y al mismo tiempo pase lista así que; ¿el único que falto es Goldem Freddy no?- dice revisando unos documentos, parece ser que era la lista de los estudiantes de la sección.-Bien vamos a ver, hay un puesto libre no?- Dijo mirando si había uno, y da la casualidad de que justo a la Izquierda de Bonnie esta el pupitre.-Foxy siéntate junto a Bonnie- Dicho esto Foxy hizo caso y se sentó junto a él.

* * *

><p>Pasadas ya las Horas por fin llega el receso; Todos salen del salón menos Bonnie y Foxy, Bonnie estaba extrañado, ¿el tampoco iba a salir? El, como el buen compañero que es pregunto de forma sutil si necesitaba ayuda.<p>

Bonnie-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Porque te quedas aquí?-Dijo en un tono suave y calmado, parecía que enserio quería ayudarlo.

Foxy-no conozco donde se encuentra la cafetería, ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentra?- dijo en un tono discreto, como si no necesitase ayuda aunque de verdad la necesitaba.

Bonnie le dio unas indicaciones pero no debería dárselas, con solo decirle que en pasillo a la derecha hay un mapa de todo el Liceo, al final decidió acompañarlo y darle indicación aun sintiéndose incomodo por lo pasado en la 1era hora. Llegaron a la cafetería, para su sorpresa Freddy estaba allí con una gran sonrisa para su amigo, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al ver al nuevo con él.

Freddy-pssss, Bonnie-Dijo susurrando al chico con orejas de conejo. -¿Qué haces con él? Te dije que no parecía ser una persona amigable- dijo con una mirada de repugne ante el pelirrojo, Pues le hacía sentir raro.

Bonnie-Yo solo quería ayudarlo, el pobre no sabía donde quedaba la cafetería-Respondió al oso que muy repugnado estaba. -Además es nuevo, deberíamos echarle una ayudita, le va a costar hacer amigos-Dijo con un poco de razón, pues el parecía ser solitario, aunque muy guapo; ¡Hasta una chicas hablaban de él!

Chica 1-Oh Dios, que alguien me diga que es para morirse ¡es demasiado guapo!-Dijo casi al tiro de desmayarse

Chica 2-quisiera tener una cita con el- dijo la otra toda ilusionada

Chica 3-¡de eso nada! Ustedes no van a ser competencia para mí, yo soy más guapa que ustedes 2-Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora, se creía la gran cosa.

Freddy-Ese tipo puede que sea lindo, pero es MUY serio, no me gustan ese tipo de muchachos- dijo con la misma cara de repugne hacia el Zorro.

Bonnie-¡Calma tío! ¿Qué tal si le hacemos compañía y averiguamos mas sobre él? Así después podrás criticarlo- Dijo el Orejas de conejo a su compañero de pelo marrón.

Freddy no tuvo remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su amigo, vieron que Foxy se había sentado en la mesa mas apartada del lugar, El peli marrón y su amigo fueron a sentarse junto a Foxy para establecer una "mejor" amistad.

Foxy-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Pregunto arqueando su ceja en señal de pregunta. Pues como ya nosotros (los lectores xD) sabemos que el es un tipo que no entiende lo que es una amistad.

Bonnie-Em, es que queremos hacernos amigos de ti, nos gustaría conocerte mejor-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande y cálida. Eso hizo que Foxy se pusiera de mejor humor.

Freddy-Por ejemplo; de dónde Vienes emo?- Dijo en un todo de repulsión y soso al mismo tiempo.

A Foxy le molesto eso, primera vez en la escuela y lo llaman emo, sin embargo no quiso molestar al Peli morado y decidió responder la pregunta. -1- yo soy de aquí en realidad y 2, No soy emo.- dijo en un tono calmado pero serio.

Bonnie se enojo con su amigo y le dio un golpe con el codo y que a este le dolió, al ver como respondió Foxy dijo lo siguiente: -jeje, Perdona a este, pero siempre le encanta bromear de esa manera, a veces tiene un humor negro- dijo mintiendo, pues su amigo siempre era alegre y contento pero cuando esta con alguien que le cae mal… no se puede decir que pasa con exactitud.-Dime, y ¿por que eres tan solitario? ¿Eres tímido?- Pregunto de forma que Foxy no se sienta acosado. Pues quería saber más de él.

Foxy-Bueno… nunca eh tenido un amigo, supongo es eso lo que me pasa- Dijo en un tono depresivo y frio, como si nadie pudiera entender que necesitaba cariño.

Bonnie-¡¿Ni uno?! ¿Acaso no has ido nunca a la escuela?-Pregunto sorprendido, ¿ni un solo amigo? Pobre de él. Hasta Freddy estaba sorprendido.

Foxy-Me daban clases particulares…-respondió en tono bajo y parecía ser depresivo. -Jamás pude tener un compañero, siempre me la pasaba encerrado en casa, y ahora que estoy aquí, tengo miedo a que me tomen como un inútil-.

Bonnie sintió lastima por él, ¿pasar la niñez todo encerrado al mundo? Eso es muy cruel, no se lo pensó 2 veces y le pregunto algo más. -¿Seguro que no tienes ni un solo amigo?- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Foxy-Ni uno… y dudo que lo tendré- Dijo en el mismo tono depresivo y desviando su vista a su desayuno.

Bonnie se levanto y se acerco a Foxy, como buen amigo que es el decidió hacer algo por él. –Pues no deberías decir eso, yo ya soy tu amigo- y dicho eso, lo abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 2: "¿Que es este sentimiento?… ¿Amor?"**

Foxy estaba todo sorprendido, jamás sintió un abrazo, y ni digamos que era uno normal; este abrazo lo sintió lleno de amor, muy cálido y tierno, no quería dejar de abrazarlo… Bonnie igual reacciono, ya él daba muchos abrazos pero… este se sentía genial, nunca aba sentido ese tacto alguna vez en su vida, y lo peor era que le gusto. Pero como estaban en un lugar público y sin mencionar que Freddy estaba viéndolos el Peli morado se separo del zorro.

Foxy-… Jamás me habían dado un abrazo así de cálido…- dijo muy tranquilo cuando en su corazón esta palpitando a mil por hora.

Bonnie-jeje te dije, ¡ya no estás solo!, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-Respondió Bonnie Sonrojado ante el chico, Freddy también se sorprendió con eso, pero le dio igual de todas maneras.

Freddy- Se hubieran quedado así, y toda la escuela pensaran que son novios- dijo el oso riéndose ante aquel abrazo; ¡estaba jugando!, aunque el sabia que Bonnie es de dar abrazos a las personas que le importan.

Bonnie-¡Freddy!-Se sonrojo aun más. -Sera mejor que nos vallamos, tengo que hablar con Toy Bonnie si nos acompañara a la "noche de chicos"…- dijo el conejo peli morado pensativo

El Pelirrojo estaba Extrañado, ¿"noche de Chicos"? ¿Qué significaba eso?, para su suerte antes de preguntar, Freddy noto que no conocía ese significado y este pregunto:

Freddy-¿Tampoco sabes qué es eso verdad?- Foxy seguía igual de confundido, no era su culpa, jamás paso una noche con amigos; este negó con la cabeza y Freddy respondió: -Enserio debemos actualizarte, mira una "noche de Chico" es una Pijamada, así de sencillo, y si no entiendes que eso, es quedarte toda una noche en casa de un amigo o pariente, ¿Entiendes?- Dijo el peli marrón en un tono soberbio.

Bonnie volvió a reganar al oso, pero esta vez con la mirada frunciendo el seño, no se podía decir que estuviese mal decir que significaba eso pero el oso parecía ser grosero con él. Después de regañar al oso, decidieron buscar al Peli Azul, acompañados de Foxy, tardaron unos 10 minutos buscándolos por todo el campo hasta que lo hallaron sentado en una de las bancas del lugar con Toy chica.

Freddy se sentó hablar con ellos 2 y poner a flote el tema de la "noche de chicos" mientras Bonnie buscaba algo en su morral; saco 2 donas que tenia guardadas allí y le entrego una a Foxy. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por tal acción de nuevo.

Bonnie- Toma, ¿quieres una?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida, se le podía ver un leve sonrojo.

El contrarío la acepto, le agradeció en un tono de voz bajo, pero Bonnie pudo entenderle.

Bonnie-No tienes porque estar asustado, la verdad- Fue interrumpido por Foxy

Foxy-No estoy asustado, simplemente no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas… ese abrazo que me diste fue cálido…-

Bonnie-si quieres te doy otro…-Dijo sin razón alguna, estaba todo ido sin pensar en lo que dijo, esto es debido a lo que dijo el zorro, lo puso todo colorado.

El zorro se sorprendió a tal dicho comentario hasta que Bonnie cobro el sentido y pidió perdón por lo dicho.

Bonnie-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! N-No quería decir eso, s-simplemente estaba todo ido… pero no lo tomes a mal- Dijo el Conejo al Zorro; estaba todo ruborizado ante eso, no quería decir eso… aunque le gusto el abrazo.

Foxy-N-No te Preocupes…- dijo con un poco de inseguridad, casi que se ilusionaría si Bonnie hubiera dicho que si podía.

* * *

><p>Ambos estuvieron comiendo la dona, en un rotundo silencio, hasta que su amigo Freddy termino de hablar con el Primo de Bonnie y decidió dar el informe.<p>

Freddy-Malas noticias amigo- Dijo con un tono de voz no muy prometedor. –Tu primo no irá porque está castigado de haber sacado una mala calificación en el último boletín- término de hablar el Oso con una cara desilusionada.

Bonnie-¡Que mal! Y no quiero que solo estemos tu y yo solos en la casa mmm…- Dijo Bonnie pensativo, ah eso se le vino una idea y se volteo a mirar a Foxy.-Oye Foxy, ¿y si tú te quedas a dormir en mi casa?- Pregunto el conejo con la cara toda ilusionada. - ¡Vamos! Que mis padres no estarán todo el fin de semana, y no me gustaría estar solo con este que está a mi lado- Dijo en un tono de culpabilidad, pues en la última reunión con el oso, terminaron "casi" quemando la casa, y todo porque el oso quemo su desayuno.

Foxy no se sorprendió mucho pero eso no le impido a decir que si en el momento. Hasta su padre seguro que lo dejaba ir, con lo poco que le interesa a él… no se podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de convivir con el Conejo y el oso. –Mmm… está bien; no veo por qué no- dijo con un poco de interés ante esa invitación.

Bonnie estaba contento, tendría a alguien para vigilar al Oso, además así jugarían y conocerían más a Foxy, no podía esperar para esa noche: "¡Sera muy divertida!" eso pensaba y decía.

* * *

><p>Así pasaron los días, Bonnie daba indicaciones a Foxy para cuando venir en toda la semana, Freddy estaba organizando la velada con los 2 y Foxy se veía contento con la noticia; Hasta su padre acepto dejarlo con ellos. (Como todos sabemos al padre de Foxy no le interesaba lo que le pasara con tal de no defraudarlo). Sería la noche perfecta de amigos para los 3, pero esa ilusión se fue yendo ya que el Oso trajo una muy mala noticia.<p>

Cuando Foxy llego al salón, vio a Bonnie en el pupitre todo tirado y triste, como si hubiera sido aplastado con algo muy malo. –Tío, ¿Por qué andas con esa cara?- Pregunto el zorro a el Conejo, que se le veía suspirando a cada rato.

Bonnie-*suspiro* Al parecer Freddy no nos acompañara hoy en la noche; su Madre se enfermo y tendrá que estarla cuidando, será todo aburrido sin el…- Dijo el muchacho con cara de desilusión, Obvio que reaccionaria así, Foxy también se puso desilusionado pero eso no pararía la noche, el se quedaría en su casa para hacerle compañía, no quería dejarlo solo esa noche y le dijo:

Foxy- Puede que no venga el, pero eso no detiene que yo no valla, yo estaré sin falta- Dijo el Pelirrojo al Conejo, estaba seguro que lo vería esa tarde para quedarse esa noche en su casa.

Después de oír lo que dijo Foxy, Bonnie saco a relucir una sonrisa al Zorro, también se le veía un poco ruborizada su cara, el era un chico muy cumplidor. Y le dijo un gracias de la forma más dulce que pudo; pues no iba estar solo.

* * *

><p>Ya terminada la tarea de estar en la Escuela, Foxy se despidió de Bonnie y este hizo lo mismo, llegando a su casa tomo todo lo necesario: Ropa, bóxers, Cepillo y pasta dental, su celular (obviamente xD), entre otras cosas que no se iba a dejar sueltas. Una vez terminado eso se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, se puso algo más cómodo, una camisa negra, jeans Azules y unos tenis que tenia.<p>

Llego la hora, se despidió de su padre que estaba sentado en la sala mirando la Televisión; y se dirigió a la casa de Bonnie que estaba a 1 cuadra de la suya.

* * *

><p>Bonnie estaba limpiando la casa, ya la tenía toda ordenada para que se pudiera pasar la noche tranquilamente. A eso se oye el timbre de la casa, Bonnie sabia que ya había llegado Foxy, lo cual se dirigió a la puerta y abro al querido pirata.<p>

Foxy-Hola, ya llegue- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bonnie-Si pasa, que ya te estaba esperando- Dijo el Conejo alegremente y abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Foxy observo atentamente la casa de su amigo; ¿quién lo diría? Era una casa de 2 pisos clase media, pero cómoda y muy tranquila; le gusto mucho ese ambiente. –Valla, tu casa es muy acogedora- Dijo mirando de reojo el lugar.

Bonnie se alegro de que le gustara el sitio, pues se quedaría toda una noche entera, Bonnie señalo las escaleras y dijo lo siguiente:

Bonnie-Ven deja tus cosas en mi habitación, es la primera a la derecha; y luego bajas, que vamos a ver la lista que Freddy me dejo- Dijo el peli morado a su amigo, y este obedeció.

Foxy subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Bonnie, Estaba sorprendido ya que ese lugar se encontraba todo ordenado y limpio, el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche; pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a observar el lugar, dejo sus cosas junto a la cama de Bonnie y volvió para abajo, El conejo estaba leyendo la lista que Freddy le dejo.

Bonnie-Bien, tengo aquí la lista de lo que podemos hacer, hay cuatro actividades con las que podemos empezar así que como tú eres el invitado, ¡Elijes!-Dijo Bonnie muy contento, ya que quería divertirse y conocer a su amigo. –Bien las 4 actividades que puedes elegir para comenzar son:

A) Jugar al Mario Kart (bien nintenderos XD)

B) Karaoke

C) Disfrazarnos

D) Hablar de nosotros

Bonnie- Honestamente la ultima sonó un poco de mujeres así que esa la dejamos para luego, así que… ¿Cuál te apetece hacer más?- Pregunto al pirata que prestando atención estaba.

Foxy- Lo de jugar al Mario Kart estaría bien pero prefiero lo de Disfrazarnos, pues nunca tuve la oportunidad de disfrazarme para Haloween- Dijo el Zorro tranquilamente sobre el tema.

Bonnie-Bien ¿de qué te disfrazaras?- Pregunto.

Foxy-Pues de Pirata, porque de otra cosa con este garfio sería algo raro- Respondió levantando el garfio.

Bonnie-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué lo llevas? ¿Te ocurrió algo en la mano?- Pregunto el conejo que estaba prestándole atención.

Foxy se había dado cuenta que jamás saco el tema del garfio ante sus amigos, así que no dudo en contárselo a Bonnie

Foxy-Bueno es un poco compleja la historia, Mi papa se fue a beber con unos amigos, cuando volvió estaba todos ebrio y enojado, termino lanzando un montón de cosas hasta cuchillos, que terminaron hiriéndome la mano; esa fue una de las razones porque mi madre se separo de mi padre- Dijo pensativo recordando la situación.

Bonnie—Ufff, eso debió doler- dijo mirando al pelirrojo dejando entre abierto el ojo derecho.

Foxy-Si fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero así estoy, además elegí el garfio porque me venía mejor, no quería que viesen el corte-Dijo sentándose en el sillón

* * *

><p>Y así fue toda la tarde, comenzaron con los disfraces y el Karaoke, luego jugaron al Mario kart varias veces hasta que llego la noche, la hora de cenar.<p>

Bonnie-Ven es hora de cenar, ¿Quieres que pida una pizza?- Pregunto el conejo arqueando la ceja a su amigo.

Foxy-Okay, pero la niña esa… ¿nos vendrá a robarla?- Dijo Foxy un tanto soso.

Bonnie-¿Quién? ¿Chica? Psss, eso solo pasa si estas en el colegio, la pido de peperoní?- Pregunto con una cara de despreocupación, el contrario asintió a la propuesta. Con eso Bonnie agarro el teléfono y llamo a la pizzería: Freddy Fazbear Pizza, que era la pizzería de su mejor amigo, Freddy. -¿Alo señor Fazbear?... Sí, soy yo Bonnie… Em no, no vengo preguntando por Freddy, quiero hacer un pedido… Si lo de siempre… Claro, una familiar… aja, ¿Cuanto?... Okay nos vemos, salude a Freddy de mi parte, Adiós. *cuelga* ya, pedí una familiar para los 2 ¿te parece?-Pregunto el conejo a su amigo, pues no quería dejarlo con hambre.

Foxy-Si así está bien…- dijo Foxy para responderle al conejo.-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo en un tono serio y un poco distante.

Bonnie-¿Dime?, ¿ocurre algo?- Pregunto preocupado, como si le fuese a decir algo importante, y valla que sí.

Foxy-¿Por qué a veces te pones sonrojado cuando yo estoy?- Pregunto el pirata con la ceja arqueada, como todos sabemos representa la duda de este.

El Conejo se puso Otra vez colorado, bueno era una persona fácil de hacer sonrojar pero lo hacía cuando tenía algo de vergüenza; Pero con Foxy era todo distinto, la mayoría de la veces se sonrojaba por pequeñas cosas, aunque no lo molestase realmente sentía cierta atracción al pirata…

Bonnie-Em… eso… bueno yo la mayoría de las veces me ruborizo ante algunas cosas, estoy acostumbrado- Mintió al pelirrojo, el no podía enterarse de lo que tenia, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta atracción por él?... no me digas que estaré… ¿enamorado…?" este fue el pensamiento que le hizo a Bonnie abrir los ojos ante la verdad, una verdad que no pudo evitar.

* * *

><p>SerenaKaiwalla<p>

(Maria. P. S.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 3: ¿A solas…? ¿Contigo?**

Amor… ¿hacia un chico?, ¡eso era prohibido! No se podía decir que estaba mal, pero la sociedad lo vería como inapropiado, era algo inmoral, por tanto esos sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos. Aunque es cierto, enamorarse a primera vista del pelirrojo era muy fácil. Él lo único que decidió fue nunca en su vida confesarle este sentimiento, si Foxy se enteraba de lo que siente podría hasta cortar su amista y eso es lo que el conejo planea evitar.

Foxy se dio cuenta que el conejo actuaba muy raro. Bien no lo conocía, eso es cierto; pero el ya había leído novelas y historias románticas, sabia ese sentimiento: ¡hasta posiblemente lo estaba buscando! Y con la cierta información que acumulo en esas historias, se dio cuenta que el Conejo se había enamorado… y consecuencia de pensar en eso, le hizo pensar si él podría ser una buena pareja, sin tomar en cuenta que era algo inmoral.

El contrario se dio cuenta que el Zorro no respondía, y para no levantar más sospechas dijo lo siguiente:

Bonnie-Si estuviera enamorado, solo podría ser de una mujer, ¡N-no de un Hombre!- y esto se sumo a otra mentira mas del conejo. Foxy se quedo pensativo ante lo del conejo, pero para dejar claras la dudas en su mente decidió mirar al chico de reojo discretamente. ¡Guau! Hay varias cosas que le parecieron perfectas, y no veía cual era el problema, además hasta comenzó a ilusionarse con el conejo dándole abrazos y besos… un momento, ¿el también se enamoro? Podría ser posible…

Pero ambos decidieron dejar esos sentimientos para después, ahora verían de mientras que seguía en la lista, Bonnie comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Bonnie-Bueno lo siguiente dice: ahora que es de noche, tocan juegos nocturnos.

Juegos nocturnos:

A) Juegos de terror.

B) El reto del picante.

C) Jugar al Smash

D) Jugar verdad o reto.

Bonnie-¡Un momento…! ¿Verdad o reto? Ese lo tachamos, no somos mujeres- Dijo la tercera mentira; en realidad lo hizo para que Foxy no indague sobre el tema de los 2.

Foxy-¿Qué es el reto del Picante?- Pregunto el Zorro pirata al peli morado.

Bonnie-Como lo dice el nombre, tenemos que comernos 3 jalapeños bien picantes, quien sobreviva a eso más tiempo gana; son 8 minutos sin tomar agua- Dijo el conejo explicando el reto de la forma más clara y precisa.

Foxy-Pues es una pena pero yo no puedo jugar, solo tengo un riñón...- Dijo el pirata, que seguía mirando al conejo.

Bonnie-Bueno entonces también lo quitamos- Dijo al zorro tachándolo de la lista.

Foxy-¿Por qué no jugamos ese? el Verdad o reto- Pregunto al conejo con una cara un poco maliciosa, pues ese juego si lo conocía. –No importa si es para niñas, nadie nos vera; solo estamos tu y yo- Dijo soberbiamente e igual malicia a la frase, parecía que lo hacía para molestar al conejo y valla que lo consiguió.

Sonrojado estaba el orejas largas, al escuchar el tono de Foxy lo tomo como para molestar, aunque le gusto mucho que hablara de esa forma lo decía como si quisiera saber algo, y ese algo era el sentimiento del conejo. ¡Rayos, se dio cuenta! El pirata estaba decidido, quería sacarle la verdad a este a través de ese juego, mala suerte para Bonnie.

Bonnie-¿Qué? ¿Vas a preguntar sobre lo otro?... Pregunto de forma fría y seria al zorro.

Este se quedo un poco extrañado otra vez, Bonnie le halaba en un tipo de voz serio, el no sabía que él podía llegar a tanta seriedad. Bueno, tampoco lo conocía mucho que digamos. Él le respondió al peli morado de la forma más sutil, no quería tampoco enojarlo de esa manera.

Foxy-Bueno tiene algo que ver pero… na mejor olvídalo- Dijo el Pirata a su amigo de una forma un poco sutil.

Bonnie-*suspiro* bien jugaremos, pero eso déjemelo para el final de la noche- Dijo el conejo como si el juego lo molestase de esa manera. Para su suerte, acaban de sonar el timbre. Bonnie mando a Foxy a su habitación y le dijo que lo esperara allí. El zorro obedeció a lo que dijo su amigo, mientras este abría la puerta que había llegado la pizza.

Foxy volvió a entra a la habitación de Bonnie, ahora si podía mirarla con atención, no era un mal cuarto, parecía cómodo y confortable, se sentó en la cama del conejo morado y decidió esperarlo allí.

Bonnie pago la pizza y al cerrar la puerta, subió a su habitación con la pizza, entro con ella y le dijo a Foxy que había llegado.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, no hablaron mucho, hablaban de la escuela y los compañeros que tenían. Bueno tampoco tenían muchos temas de conversación. Cuando terminaron decidieron ponerse a jugar Smash, luego de eso el juego de terror, que habían decidido algo terrorífico, para morirse de miedo. Después de todo el miedo jugando el juego de terror (a lo FnaF xD) llego el momento de jugar con el verdad o reto, Bonnie estaba todo sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Foxy-Bien yo quiero comenzar, así que… ¿Verdad o reto?- Pregunto el pirata.<p>

Como Bonnie no quería que le preguntase, eligió reto. –Reto…- Respondió con la cara toda colorada.

Foxy-Bien… *pensando* ponte a cantar "You are a Pirate" solo el coro- Dijo Foxy muy interesado ya que a él le encantaba esa canción desde niño.

Bonnie obedeció y se pudo a cantarlo con el parche que a veces Foxy llevaba, le dio mucha vergüenza al tratarse de una canción para niños. Foxy se estaba riendo.

Bonnie-Bien, ¿verdad o reto?- Pregunto a su amigo.

Foxy- Verdad- respondió el zorro.

Bonnie-mmm…- Dijo pensativamente, bueno era un poco complicada la cosa ya que tenía un montón de cosas que preguntarle. Al final decidió preguntar lo siguiente: -¿Cuál fue la cosa más vergonzosa que has hecho?-Pregunto Bonnie para poner las cosas bien altas.

Foxy-… Bueno una vez, en una fiesta de mi padre, dije que me gustaban los Hombres, mi padre se puso muy enfadado conmigo jajá, pero estaba pequeño- Dijo el pirata recordando aquella situación. Aunque Bonnie interiormente se puso algo triste, pero era de esperar que no le gustasen los hombres.

* * *

><p>Y así se pasaron la noche preguntando y haciendo retos hasta que…<p>

Foxy-Bien ¿verdad o reto Conejo de porcelana?- Pregunto con una risita burlona.

Bonnie-Te agradecería que no me dijeras así, no es mi culpa ser tan quisquilloso, Reto-Respondió el conejo apenado.

Foxy-mmm…- Dijo pensativo, pues ahora ya quería ir enserio… pero ¿enserio de qué?-Bésame…- Dijo seriamente.

Bonnie se puso todo rojo y respondió todo inseguro. -¡¿A QUE VINO ESO?!- Respondió todo Sonrojado y temblando. Que él le hubiera dicho eso fue algo feliz pero al mismo tiempo muy vergonzoso. No se lo podía creer.

Foxy coloco una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, había conseguido verle el rostro todo rojo, parecía un tomate. Y con eso Foxy se hecho a reír pues lo dijo por broma aunque en su interior sentía que quería ese beso de verdad.

Siguieron jugando y divirtiéndose, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, eran las 3 de la mañana para ello.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de cuarto fue iluminada por los rayos del Sol: Ya había amanecido; eran como las 9:30am cuando Bonnie despertó, habían pasado una larga noche divertida y desastrosa. Aunque también muy reveladora para los 2 muchachos. Bonnie se levanto y se fue al baño a tomarse su ducha matutina, a eso despierta también Foxy quien al no ver al conejo en su cama se pregunto dónde estaba. Tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba en el baño dándose una ducha, mientras él hacia eso, Foxy colocaba la ropa que se iba a poner hoy en la cama del amigo para mantenerla lista cuando él pudiera irse a duchar.<p>

Bonnie salió ya arreglado y limpio aunque le faltaba atarse el pelo que claro era un poco largo. Cuando llego a su habitación vio a Foxy levantando sentado es su cama, pues estaba esperando para darse una ducha.

Foxy-Buenos Días, ¿ya terminaste?- Pregunto el Zorro.

Bonnie-Buenos días… Si ya, ¿te vas a duchar también no?- Respondió con otra pregunta pare el pirata.

Foxy asintió la cabeza, se llevo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para su ducha, mientras Bonnie preparaba el Desayuno. Este estaba preparando Wafles. El Pelirrojo termino su ducha, se cepillo los dientes y se vistió normalmente, se llevo su ropa para dormir en un morral y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, cuando vio el Peli morado estaba terminando la comida.

Foxy-¿Qué hay de desayuno?- Pregunto el pirata un una risita porque parecían la parejita de recién casados y Bonnie parecía la mujer.

Bonnie-Pero, ¿de qué te estás riendo?- pregunto Bonnie al oír la risita del contrario.

Foxy-Es que parecemos la típica parejita recién casada jajaja- Comento siguiendo con su risita.

El morado se puso otra vez colorado, Foxy se refería a que él era la mujer y él el hombre de la relación. –No digas estupideces- Término diciendo en un tono de seriedad leve.

Foxy-jaja, bueno deberíamos ya desayunar, estoy hambriento- Dijo el orejas de Zorro al conejo.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, hablaban de lo que hicieron anoche aunque Bonnie se escuchaba rotundamente fastidiado debido a que el zorro estuvo jugando con sus sentimientos. Ya terminado de comer, el pirata fue a buscar sus cosas para poder irse del lugar. Mientas Bonnie lo ayudaba.

Terminaron de recoger todo lo de la sala, y el cuarto del muchacho, Foxy como ya tenía todo listo se despidió de Bonnie y se dirigió a su casa. Estaba todo feliz y tranquilo. Mientras Bonnie en su casa estaba a punto de lanzar lágrimas por lo ocurrido.

Bonnie-¿Por qué el amor es tan cruel?- Dijo soltando una lagrima que representaba el sentimiento que sentía por el Zorro, el se enamoro de un amor prohibido.

* * *

><p>Llegando el Lunes Bonnie se levanto como siempre, se cepillo los dientes, se ducho, se vistió eh hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió a la escuela una vez. En el camino se topo con Foxy.<p>

Foxy-Oh hola Bonnie- Saldo al conejo con una sonrisa.

Bonnie- Hola, ¿tú también vas de salida a la escuela?- Dijo mirando el morral del muchacho.

Foxy- Si, bueno ¿hoy volvemos a ver a Freddy no?- pregunto el Zorro

Bonnie- Seguro que viene, su padre siempre se queda en casa en la mañana, no será necesario que Freddy cuide a su madre-Respondió el conejo.

Foxy- mmm… ya, ¿Te puedo Acompañar?- Pregunto el zorro con una sonrisa.

Bonnie miraba a Foxy, era raro, el casi nunca se ponía hablar de esa manera, y menos a sacar una sonrisa al peli morado. Andaba raro, eso es lo único que se podía decir.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al salón a 5 minutos para empezar. Cuando se dan cuenta que hay una pequeña pelea con la Marioneta y un Oso Dorado, igual a Freddy…<p>

Puppet-Maldita sea Goldem Freddy, ¿Por qué siempre me andas molestando?-Dijo la marioneta en un tono de voz alto y con una cara de odio hacia el peli dorado.

Goldem Freddy-Mira maldito, si te vuelves a meter con mi novia, ¡juro que no volverás a escuchar tu maldita caja de música!- Grito el oso dorado que estaba más que enfadado con la marioneta.

Bonnie-Goldem, ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto el conejo a el hermano de su amigo.

Goldem F.- Puppet se volvió a meter con Mangle Grrr…- Dijo mirando con una cara de repugne y odio al el títere.

Puppet-Ella empezó, ¡volvió a robarme dinero sin ninguna razón!- Comento al Oso dorado.

Goldem F. -¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?-Pregunto en voz alta.

Puppet- Porque vi una de sus manos quitármelo de mi bolsillo-Exclamo el títere. Pues cada semana la Peli blanca se robaba dinero del títere.

Mangle-Estas mintiendo, ¡siempre estas mintiendo!- Dijo soltando un pequeño Sollozo de mentira, ella de verdad era una ladrona.

El hermano del Peli café estaba tan enfadado que por poco y le da un golpe en el estomago al títere, se había creído otra vez la mentira de Mangle. Gracias al Cielo Foxy atajo la mano del oso dorado.

El conejo se quedo muy sonrojado, Foxy era más Fuerte que Goldem F. por lo cual a este se quedo viendo como "su amor" peleaba contra uno de los mas rudos de la clase.

Foxy-No deberías creerte lo que dice tu noviecita- Dijo Foxy agarrando con fuerza la mano del contrario.

Goldem F.- Tú eres el que no debería creerle a ese maldito muñeco- Comento soltando la mano de él que estaba sostenida por Foxy.

Los 2 muchachos comenzaron a pelear, Puppet estaba todo sonrojado, ¿alguien alguna vez hizo algo así por él? No. Estaba agradecido con Foxy aun después de defenderlo. Después de la pasada pelea, Puppet agradeció a Foxy por ayudarlo a recuperar su dinero, Foxy estaba contento, pues había hecho algo bien por alguien. Hasta se abrazaron

Bonnie se puso enojado al ver que Foxy estaba contento con la marioneta, y se puso peor al ver el abrazo, el simplemente no pudo alejar sus celos ante su amigo Puppet.

* * *

><p>Serena Kaiwalla<p>

(Maria. P. S.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 4: Pasando el Tiempo… junto a mi Amor secreto.**

Foxy y Puppet se dejaron de abrazar, mientras que Bonnie miraba celosamente esa separación. Esto es molesto para el conejo, ver a su amor… en esa situación… con su amigo…

Foxy- Ya sabes, conmigo puedes contar- Dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo títere.

Puppet-G-gracias…- Dijo el títere alegremente, casi nunca se le devolvía lo robado.

Bonnie se quedo callado y salió de la escena, estaba irritado con lo ocurrido, y Foxy simplemente miro como se iba el conejo; aun así decidió seguirlo. Puppet por mientras vio como su salvador fue por su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que a Bonnie le gustaba Foxy, la marioneta comenzó también a seguirlos.

Bonnie fue aumentando la velocidad porque estaba llorando, hasta paso de largo de Freddy que este le dijo un "hola" con una sonrisa pero el conejo ni siquiera lo miro y se fue. A eso llega Foxy y ve al Oso con una cara de extrañado.

Foxy-¡Freddy! ¿Has visto a Bonnie?- Pregunto el Zorro.

Freddy-Si, inclusive le salude pero no me respondió y se fue… ¿hiciste algo malo?-Respondió el Oso.

Foxy-No, por eso lo busco- Dijo el zorro respondiendo a la pregunta del oso.

Freddy- A juzgar por el lugar donde se fue, se fue a su lugar especial…- Dijo el oso preocupado.

Foxy-¿Lugar especial?- Volvió a preguntar.

Freddy-Si bueno, él cuando necesita estar solo, se va para los jardines de Preescolar, pero no debería estar allí falta poco para que…- A eso suena el timbre del colegio. -…entremos. Si vas a buscarlo estará en los parques de los niños de preescolar, bajo un árbol, ¿sabes dónde queda verdad? Si no sabes toma, tengo un mapa de la escuela, por si acaso no sé donde estoy- el oso le entrego el mapa al Zorro, este agradeció y se dirigió a buscar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>El conejo desolado estaba, dando sollozos sin parar, sabía que ese chico era muy especial, pero para que él se enamorase de él… no le convenía mucho, aun así no podía negar esos sentimientos de amor a primera vista, ¿por qué ya teniendo tan poca edad se debía enamorar? Se preguntaba eso, una y otra vez recordando sus ojos, su pelo todo despeinado y su gran forma de ser. Era obvio, no tenía salida…<p>

Bonnie-¿Por qué él? ¿No pudo a ver sido una mujer?- Dijo entre sollozos, y con eso no dejo de llorar, cada vez se enamoraba mas del pelirrojo… no podía hacer nada. Y poco a poco se quedaba dormido debido al dolor de cabeza que lo debilitaba. El sueño le gano.

Foxy se dirigió al lugar, y gracias al mapa del oso consiguió el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, allí lo encontró pero estaba desmayado. Foxy con cuidado se acerco al conejo. Trato de despertarlo pero no lo logro, estaba profundamente dormido, y esto incito al pirata hacer una barbaridad.

Foxy-… No despierta… ¿mmm?- se dio cuenta de su cara y vio las lagrimas que tenía, en ese momento este supo inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba. -¿Entonces estuviste llorando por mi eh?... soy feliz…- Dijo en un tono Soberbio, y con una maliciosa sonrisa, se acerco al muchacho y conecto sus labios con los del peli morado. ¡Lo había besado! Ese beso fue un poco apasionado y torpe, debido a que para los 2 era la primera vez… aun así Bonnie se lo había perdido, aun besándose con el pelirrojo no reaccionaba. Pero Foxy no se daba por vencido, siguió besándolo hasta que su deseo se hizo más descontrolado dándole besos en el cuello…

Por mientras la Marioneta observaba a su salvador tomar posesión del peli morado, el títere estaba sorprendido ¡Eso era inmoral! Pero para el títere no lo tomo muy serio, debido pues era su salvador… no quería interrumpir pero… ¿y si otra persona los ve? Decidió acercarse a la pareja y que de poco a poco veía como su amigo pelirrojo usaba su lengua para tratar de despertarlo.

Foxy seguía sin darse por vencido, llego un punto que mordió el cuello del muchacho, aun así seguía sin despertar, parecía desmayado. A eso llega su amigo y le dice lo siguiente:

Puppet-¡Guau! No pensé que te enamorarías, y más de un hombre…- comento la marioneta viendo como su salvador mordía sutilmente a su amigo el conejo.

Foxy se separo del conejo, se levanto y voltio para ver a su amigo el títere. -¿hay algún problema?- Pregunto el Zorro con tono y cara de fastidio.

Puppet-¿sabes que eso es inmoral cierto?- Pregunto respondiendo a la pregunta de Foxy, este se quedo callado. -¿Por qué esta desmayado? ¿Le hiciste algo?- Pregunto de nuevo la marioneta.

Foxy-No tengo idea, lo encontré tirado en el árbol, parecía estar durmiendo…- Dijo el Zorro mintiendo, el se dio cuenta que estaba llorando por él y por el abrazo que se dio con su amigo el títere.

Puppet-Vale, no importa; luego se le pregunta- Dijo a su compañero. –Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería-Comento al zorro, allí estaría mejor atendido.

* * *

><p>Los 2 llevaron al conejo que seguía durmiendo, la jaqueca lo dejo en ese estado, Foxy lo cargaba y Puppet le decía donde estaba la enfermería, mientras iban, Foxy sentía como la respiración del conejo era tan placentera para él, le decía que estaba bien. A eso le dijo algo a su amigo Puppet.<p>

Foxy-No digas nada de lo que viste… ¿Puedes prometer eso?-Pregunto el zorro a su colega de forma seria e fría, parecía que si lo decía, lo mataría con su garfio.

Puppet-Okay, no diré nada; como compensación por salvarme del oso dorado- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, el zorro no debía preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la enfermería allí dejaron al peli violeta, fueron a buscar pase y se dirigieron al salón rápidamente. Cuando llegaron el profesor estaba enfadado porque llegaron tarde.<p>

Profesor Mike-¡Ja! Hablando de los "reyes de roma", ¿en donde Estaban? Y ¿Dónde está Bonnie?-Grito el profesor para atosigarlos y sacarles la respuesta.

Puppet-es que él fue el problema, estábamos buscándolo hasta que lo encontramos desmayado, y lo llevamos a la enfermería- Explico el títere al profesor.

Foxy-si no nos cree aquí están nuestros pases firmados por la enfermera-Comento Foxy mostrando los papeles.

Profesor Mike-*suspiro* bien, pasen y siéntense; Bien muchachos, habrán sus libros de matemática en la página 62, hoy hay nuevo tema- Dijo el profesor explicando la clase y dejando pasar a los 2 amigos.

Ya terminada las primeras clases salieron al receso, Foxy, Freddy y Puppet se dirigieron a ver a su amigo en la enfermería, este seguía igual.

Enfermera-sigue sin despertar, al parecer estaba llorando ¿saben la razón?-Pregunto la enfermera.

Foxy-no, no tenemos idea de que podría haberlo hecho llorar-Mintió el pelirrojo, pues no quería decir que por el abrazo con el títere lo hizo ponerse celoso, aunque solo era un abrazo, ¿el conejo es muy celoso? Eso se preguntaba.

Freddy-¡ESO! Ahora me acuerdo; Bonnie desde pequeño es muy débil a uno de sus dolores de cabeza, siempre que llora mucho le entra esos dolores fuertes y lo termina desmayando. Debió ser fuerte este- Dijo el oso explicando porque razón termino desmayado.

Puppet-Entonces parece ser que lloro mucho…- dijo el títere mirando al peli violeta.

Freddy-Vámonos necesita descansar…-comento el oso, sus 2 amigos asintieron; lo que no sabían era que el conejo escucho las palabras de su amigo peli café, el conejo había despertado.

Bonnie-¿A-a donde va-vais?-pregunto el conejo que veía a sus 2 amigos y a su enamorado, al verlo se sonrojo un poco.

Ellos 3-¡BONNIE!-sonaron al unisonó y se acercaron a hablar con el conejo, Foxy no se resistió y lo abrazo, sonrojo un poco más al conejo.

Foxy-¡Estaba preocupado!- grito el pirata a su amigo el conejo mientras lo abrazaba. Freddy se echó a reír al ver al pirata no poder separarse de su amigo; mientras la marioneta miraba el tierno abrazo que se daban. Era un abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante, no se querían separar; pero el pirata sabía que lo estaban viendo, llevando la acción de dejarlo libre de sus brazos.

Bonnie-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Me volví a desmayar?-Pregunto al oso que este asintió.

Freddy-y bien… ¿por quién estabas llorando?- Pregunto el oso, pues él sabe que es por una persona cuando ocurre esto.

Bonnie se quedo callado, no quería decirle nada a nadie quien era el amor secreto del él, pero antes de decir que no era nadie en especial, -¿Por qué me duele el- ¡Ah!- sintió un dolor en su cuello que lo hizo gemir, este se sonrojo al decir un sonido un tanto erótico. los 3 que quedaron shock al ver a su amigo gemir por un dolor como ese, parecía que le gustaba, y mas Foxy cuando se dio cuenta de que lo provoco fue la mordida que le hizo; por dentro estaba más que satisfecho por haber tomado posesión de él en el momento que este se desmayo.

Bonnie-ngrrr, duele…- dijo al tocarse ese lugar. La enfermera lo reviso, se dio cuenta que tenía una mordida en el cuello, al parecer "un Animal" lo mordió pero no sabía cuál.

Enfermera-Al parecer algo te mordió, pero la mordida es muy pequeña y ancha como para ser de algún animal que este en el colegio; más bien parece que alguien te mordió-Dijo agarrando el alcohol y algodón para colocarle a la mordida.

Foxy y Puppet se quedaron callados mientras que Freddy se preguntaba quien lo habría mordido. Bonnie por su parte pidió que todos se vayan menos su amigo Freddy, tenía que decirle algo importante. Todos obedecieron y Freddy se quedo con su amigo conejo.

Freddy-Bien ¿qué me contaras?- Pregunto el oso sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la cama del peli morado.

Bonnie-Tú… ¿Tú crees que enamorarse esta bien no?-Pregunto el conejo volteando la vista; lo dijo en un tono serio.

Freddy-¡Pues claro! Es un sentimiento que no puedes negar-Contesto el oso.

Bonnie-pero… ¿y si… fuese de un hombre?-Pregunto a su amigo mirándolo a la cara todo ruborizado.

Freddy se quedo shock de nuevo, está bien que el conejo se enamore, pero… ¿de un hombre?, en eso pensó que ese hombre podía ser él y se puso todo colorado. Obviamente estaba todo avergonzado por tal pregunta pero se calmo y respondió la pregunta del conejo. –Bu-Bueno… la verdad es q-que depende de él h-hombre…- respondió a la pregunta del conejo.

Bonnie-¿Entonces prometes no decirle nada a nadie más de lo que te voy a contar?- Pregunto nuevamente a su amigo. Este asintió. –Yo… creo que me enamore… de Foxy…- estaba tan apenado que bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

Freddy se quedo doblemente Shock, ¡¿De Foxy?! ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Apenas conociéndolo 1 maldita semana? Freddy sabia que algo paso en esa reunión que lo cambio todo; aunque ya se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento del conejo al pirata. Ahora entendía la razón de tanto sonrojo cuando estaba junto a él. -*suspiro*, supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, pero exactamente ¿ocurrió algo en la reunión?- El miraba la cara del chico mientras este estaba un poco sonrojado.

Bonnie-Bueno la verdad… si pasaron cosas un poco raras… pero no quiero hablar más del tema ¿vale?-Dijo ocultando su cara de nuevo a su amigo castaño. Este asintió y se oyó la campana, sabía que era el momento de regresar a clases; Bonnie se quedaría un rato más en la enfermería para reponerse.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron, después de este incidente todo cambio (pero no de manera drástica); los 4 eran buenos amigos hasta hacían salidas y paseos juntos; sin embargo el aura de Bonnie parecía ser depresiva aun cuando el zorro no estaba cerca de él; pero no era de importar, siempre conseguía poner una sonrisa como si todo estuviese bien. Y así siguieron hasta en la preparatoria, todos los muchachos habían crecido, Freddy se volvió más amigable, generoso y bromista; en su estado físico no cambio mucho que se diga. Puppet, seguía igual que siempre, tanto en su estado físico como mental; seguía pareciendo un niño. Foxy se volvió el más apuesto del grupo; siempre que se les acercaba una chica, ¡era por Foxy! Cosa que digamos que al conejo no le agradaba; aunque también él era preguntado por las chicas debido a que Bonnie se volvió el más tierno del grupo; si una chica lo miraba quedaba hipnotizada por su linda apariencia; pero extrañamente Foxy no dejaba que Bonnie se quedara mucho tiempo con las chicas, él prefería que estuviese con sus otros 2 amigos; en ellos si podía confiar. Aunque hayan pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Freddy seguía sin aceptar al pelirrojo que se había vuelto más atractivo que él, odiaba al zorro porque su amigo se había vuelto más deprimido por su culpa, sabía que no era de fiar.<p>

Aunque crecieron, eso no significa que los sentimientos de cada quien fueran respectivamente corrompidos; más bien se hicieron más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Esto ya no tiene que ver con la historia pero léanlo por favor:<p>

Lamento no subir esto hace varios días; estoy enferma por si no lo saben y ando algo deprimida también; ando sin ganas. Así que pido paciencia que pronto terminare de escribir el fic (si es corto) y tal vez haga un especial, solo pido paciencia, gracias por comprender

Atte.: Serena Kaiwalla (María P. S.) "La autora"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 5: ¿La esperada Confesión?**

Llego una mañana tranquila y serena; los pájaros cantaban a la mañana y se oía el estruendo de un despertador en la habitación de Bonnie, ya era momento de levantarse. Como siempre se levanto el conejo; aunque un poco extrañado debido a sus padres no estaban; estaba todo tan tranquilo que olvido que se habían ido a un viaje de negocios. Bonnie continúo vistiéndose y decidió hacer el desayuno. Al terminar tomo su mochila, sus llaves y salió hacia la preparatoria.

En el camino se topo con su "anhelo" cerrando la puerta de su hogar, este lo vio y se acerco para establecer una conversación con el conejo. El contrarío trato escapar pero no pudo lograrlo.

Foxy-¡Ey! ¡Espérame!-Grito sutilmente al conejo que se alejaba. -¿me ibas a dejar solo?- Hablo colocando una carita de perrito, el Conejo se sonrojo un poco; pues no era la primera vez que Foxy le colocaba esa cara.

Bonnie-Te Agradezco que no me vuelvas a poner esa cara; pareces un niño-Comento el peli violeta al zorro.

Foxy-jaja, está bien; solo porque tú lo pides; pero déjame acompañarte que yo también me dirijo a la prepa- Sonrió Foxy mientras decía. Bonnie no se pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron hablar de al parecer un trabajo de 5 personas; cada equipo debía formar un Eslogan para una campaña publicitaria que tenían. Eran 2 equipos; el primero estaba conformado por: Freddy, Mangle, Puppet, Toy Bonnie y Ballom Boy; el 2 era de: Foxy, Chica, Goldem Freddy, Toy Freddy y Bonnie; Toy Chica se volvería la juez y elegiría cual es mejor. Por lo cual era algo complicado, Toy Chica es muy difícil leerle la mente de lo que quiere.

Hablaban de ideas; o de planes para reunirse todos en casa de Bonnie, sus padres no estaban por lo cual era la ocasión perfecta.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la Preparatoria, todo estaba normal hasta que llegaron las hora de receso, a eso Bonnie decide llamar al grupo para dar la fecha, hora y en donde se debían reunir; le Costó un poco pero con la ayuda de Foxy reunieron a todos los integrantes.<p>

Bonnie-Bien ahora que estamos todos voy a dar las indica…- Dejo de hablar debido a que Toy Freddy y Goldem F. no dejaban de Hablar, esto enojo a la muchacha que estaba con ellos.

Chica-¡Ya dejen de hablar par de cotorras y presten Atención!-Grito la rubia con una venita en la cabeza moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo como si fuese una niña pequeña. Ambos obedecieron, no querían verla de esa manera.

Bonnie-Ajem, miren todos nos vamos a reunir en mi casa al salir de aquí mañana-Explico el conejo a los presentes. -¿Entendieron?- Pregunto a los demás, y estos asintieron; pero Goldem Freddy pregunto algo.

Goldem Freddy-¿tus padres están otra vez de viaje?- Pregunto el peli dorado al peli morado.

Bonnie-mmm si… se fueron otra vez. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Extrañado pregunto al orejas doradas.

Goldem Freddy-pues es que, Freddy me dijo que tenias pensado hacer una pijamada contigo en tu casa-Dijo recordando el momento en que su hermano le contaba. -¿Eso cuando es?-Pregunto, pues interesado estaba debido a que su hermano raramente se estaba comportando.

Bonnie-La verdad solo es una posibilidad, ¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunto el conejo, no es normal ver al hermano de su mejor amigo interesado en eso; algo pasaba con él o con su hermano; eso es lo único que puede afirmar. -¿Ocurre algo con Freddy?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Goldem Freddy-no se… el ah estado actuando raro… siempre está en las nubes; parece raramente enamorado…- Dijo con una cara de repugne; esto fue por imaginarse a su hermano besar a una muchacha.

Todos los que estaban allí estaban sorprendidos, más Bonnie y Foxy, ellos no se dieron ni cuenta; pero era cierto, el oso estaba muy alegre y generoso como para ser normal de él; seguro que se había enamorado.

Toy Freddy-Bueno no te sorprendas que llegues a casa y aparezca tu "cuñada" a conocerte-Comento el oso dándole un codazo al peli Dorado y mirándolo pícaramente, dándole a entender cosas "impuras", este se ruborizo y puso la misma cara picarona. Mientras Bonnie y Chica estaban extrañados, Foxy simplemente dio un golpe en la frente debido a que capto el mensaje de los Osos. Bonnie se acuerda de algo para la reunión en ese momento.

Bonnie-Oigan tengo que saber quien se encarga de que… Chica ¿te encargas de la comida?-Pregunto a la rubia y esta asintió; pues a ella le encantaba cocinar. –Toy Freddy, te encargas de refrescos ¿vale?- Refirió al Peli café.

Toy Freddy-Está bien, ¡llevare Cerveza!-Dijo mintiendo, iba a llevar coca cola.

Bonnie-*suspiro* Goldem, no sé ¿qué quieres llevar?- Pregunto al oso dorado del lugar.

Goldem Freddy-Pues… no sé, ¿Quién lleva los materiales?-Pregunto al grupo, Foxy rápidamente levanto el garfio dando a entender que él era quien llevaría las cosas.

Bonnie-mmm, ¿Qué tal unos juegos? Ya sabes de los que te gustaban jugar cuando yo me reunía en tu casa con Freddy-Dio la idea mientras recordaba buenos momentos con él y su hermano.

Goldem Freddy- Esta bien, llevare uno de tantos juegos que tengo- Dijo tomándose la barbilla con sus dedos analizando su galería de juegos.

Bonnie-Bien ¿les parece?-Pregunto al grupo y este asintió; todos se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar menos Bonnie y Foxy, al parecer Foxy quería hablar de algo con el peli violeta.

Foxy-¿Tenias planeado una Pijamada con Freddy?- Dijo en un aura de seriedad, como si le molestara el hecho que el conejo tenía planeado con el oso peli café una reunión sin él.

Bonnie-mmm la verdad es que si, pero no estamos muy seguros… lo único es que queremos pasar tiempo de caridad juntos; hace bastante que no nos quedamos solo en una pijamada juntos- Recordó los buenos momentos que pasaba junto al oso y coloco una sonrisa –El es mi mejor amigo, nos gusta tener tiempo para nosotros solos- siguió sonriendo pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el contrario parecía enojado sobre algo. -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto al ver a su amigo mirándolo con el seño fruncido, estaba enojado esto estaba claro.

Foxy-No es nada….- Se fue del lugar con un aura de enojo y desánimos. El zorro era muy alejado de Freddy, porque él sabe que él lo odiaba y viceversa; el problema era el Conejo y el títere, si se peleaban los separarían también, sin decir que Freddy era muy unido a Puppet, se les veía juntos en todo momento… hasta el conejo una vez (por juego), dijo que ambos eran el uno para el otro, ellos Reaccionaron de forma extraña… de forma un tanto nerviosa… como si ocultaran algo.

Flash Back….

Estaban Foxy y Bonnie hablando de una posible salida que iban a tener pero Freddy y Puppet no estaban presentes, así que salieron a buscarlos para poder cuadrarlo todo. Cuando los encontraron los vieron agarrados de las manos, estos notaron su presencia y se separaron rápidamente para no levantar sospechas. El pelirrojo y el conejo se quedaron sorprendidos y Extrañados, ¿desde cuándo ocurría esto?

Freddy-Hola chicos- Los sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa, parecía ocultar algo.

Foxy-Emm… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto el pirata al ver que estaban raritos los 2.

Puppet-Pues hablando sobre que quería pasarme por la pizzería de su padre, eso es todo- dijo en un tono nervioso, era obvio que mentía.

Bonnie- Hay tan bellos los tortolitos- Comento con una cara de inocencia, que en realidad era una mentira.

Ambos-¡NO SOMOS ESO!- Sonaron al unisonó sonrojados, era normal que Puppet respondiera así pero Freddy no, normalmente lo contraatacaría con otra burla para el conejo; se portaba raro.

Bonnie-Okay, tranquilos… ¡que era una broma!-Dijo reprochando el conejo de brazos cruzados. –Como sea, estamos planeando la salida del sábado…-Comenzó a dar el tema y explicar en donde se encontrarían, a donde irían y hasta cuanto estarán.

Terminaron de discutir el asunto, Puppet y Freddy se despidieron y se fueron; mientras Bonnie y Foxy se quedaron un rato más.

Foxy-¿Te diste cuenta que Freddy actuaba raro?-Pregunto a su amigo conejo.

Bonnie-Ellos 2 parecen ser el uno para el otro… se que son hombre, pero te juro que una vez pensé que ellos 2 eran novios… cosa que fue en un sueño- Dijo recordando el momento que pensó eso.

Foxy-Bueno, Goldem Freddy dejo de molestarlo, seguro que Freddy tiene que ver….- Comento recordando que esta vez Puppet no fue herido. Ni siquiera robado… era raro.

Bonnie-Como sea, ¿compramos un helado? Venga; yo invito-Sonrió el orejas moradas, y el contrario acepto; ¿Cómo rechazar esa oferta? Era más que obvio que aceptaría.

Fin del Flash Back

Se preguntaba si el Oso podía verdaderamente sentir algo por la Marioneta pero no tomo mucha importancia al caso, era algo que no le incumbía saber; además al recordar esa relación, lo hizo recordar a Bonnie. El zorro puso una cara de repugne al oso otra vez, el lo único que quería era al conejo a su lado; sabia que el Oso y el se darían a muerte por Bonnie, pero no quedaba opción. Si quería al conejo debía luchar por él. No se lo pensó 2 veces y decido comenzar a planear separar al peli Café de su "Deseo" para poder tener el camino libre.

Aunque muy pocos lo veían Puppet y Bonnie sabían que tan posesivo era el Zorro a la hora de marcar territorio, jamás dejaba que alguien o algo se le acercara al objeto o persona, la ultima vez casi Toy Freddy sale disparado de una de las ventanas del salón, debido a que "molesto" a un gato que trajo a la clase Foxy… menos mal que Bonnie evito la Tercera Guerra mundial en el aula, Foxy se había enfadado mucho por herir a su gato. Desde entonces trataban de no enojar o molestar algo que al Pelirrojo pudiera darle una rabieta de las que no escaparían tan fácilmente. Bonnie estaba extrañado con lo que Foxy le había dicho, más que extrañado estaba desilusionado; ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho que no sabía cuál era la razón del enojo del pirata. –Me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué se enojo conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal?- se hacia esas preguntas una y otra vez, y mientras más se preguntaba, mas confundido se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Llego la tarde, Bonnie estaba esperando a su amigo el Oso con gorro de copa. Pues se iban a ir juntos a pasear y divertirse un rato; pero llego la persona que antes enojada estaba con él, este simplemente bajo la cabeza pero se extraño ver al conejo esperando a alguien, con lo celoso que es, fue a preguntar a quien esperaba, obviamente se imagino al amigo del peli morado.<p>

Foxy-¿A quién demonios esperas?, ¡¿a Freddy?!-Pregunto en un tono de repulsión al oso, dejando a extrañado al conejo, era la primera vez que el come zanahorias oía al pirata en ese tono, hasta le dio miedo, Porque dio en el blanco, esperaba al Fazbear

Bonnie-… s-si, lo espero a él…- Tímidamente el zorro pudo entender lo que acabo de decir el conejo, se enojo, pero le conto la verdad como la mayoría de las personas no lo hiciera.

Foxy-¿A dónde piensan ir?- Dijo arqueando la ceja, en señal de pregunta, quería asegurarse que no pasaría nada entre él y el oso.

Bonnie-A ningún lado en especial… solo iremos a tomar un helado y conversar… nada más…-jugó con sus dedos, pues se imaginaba que Foxy seguía enojado… pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué estaba enojado?, ¿Qué hizo él? No comprendía el comportamiento de Foxy. –No sé porque te preocupas tanto…- Dijo desviando su vista hacia la derecha. Foxy lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo hacia la pared que había detrás de él. Bonnie estaba sonrojado por tal acción… ¿Cómo no? Si lo agarro por los brazos inmovilizándolo.

Foxy-Quiero preguntarte algo… y no voy a permitir que te escapes…-dijo mirando a los ojos a su presa, que colorado estaba, no se espero ese movimiento por parte del pirata.

Bonnie-Cla-claro… pe-pero ¿Tan importante e-es?- respondió nerviosamente, en esa posición cualquiera que los viesen pensaría que está a punto de hacerse cargo de él. Y poniendo cabizbaja la cabeza; no quería que el zorro viese su cara sonrojada.

Foxy-Dime… ¿te reunirás con Freddy?-Cortantemente hablo, estaba muy interesado en esa reunión, no quería que nada pasase entre el Oso y el Conejo.

Bonnie-Ya te dije que no lo sé… solo es algo que a él se le ocurrió, posiblemente tenga una respuesta para mañana… pero… ¿Por qué tan interesado?... acaso…- En ese momento, se le vino a la cabeza de una posibilidad que rompió su corazón en ese momento… -… ¿te gusta Fre-Freddy?...- Volvió Cabizbajo pero en un tono que parecía ser depresivo y al mismo tiempo nervioso y molesto.

El zorro se quedo shock ante esto, se dio cuenta que todo lo que hacía apuntar que Él podía estar enamorado del Oso. Pero no se pudo contener mas, decidió dejar su orgullo por un lado y de una vez por todas demostrarle al conejo lo que pasaba… usando su garfio tomo la barbilla del contrario y subió su cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se fijaran nuevamente, ¡volvió ocurrir lo que paso hace 3 años! Pero esta vez Foxy se dejo llevar por sus instintos y le robo un beso en los labios al peli morado.

Bonnie era ahora el que estaba Shock, sintió los suaves labios de Foxy, y el beso era muy apasionado, era evidente que el Zorro ya quería hacerlo; quiso responder, por dentro quería sentir sus labios para siempre… le gusto… pero estaban en un lugar público, Bonnie se separo rápidamente del pirata. El contrarío trato de volver a agarrarlo, pero Bonnie se alejo de él; estaba todo avergonzado y colorado; como no quería llamar la atención salió del lugar y se fue por la otra salida. Mientras el pirata si quedo quieto por unos minutos…

Foxy estaba sorprendido con lo que hizo, sintió la culpa de haber hecho eso, no lo podía negar quería besarlo; hasta creía que el estaba enamorado de él, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, el come-Zanahorias no lo amaba; si lo amase hubiera correspondido al beso. Estaba triste. Lo que no se esperaba era que el peli café y la marioneta fueron los únicos que vieron la escena…

Freddy-*suspiro* y después dice que yo soy el idiota… ¿eso no era lo que quería?- Pregunto en voz alta sin recordar que Puppet estaba en ese lugar. Este obviamente se sorprendió con lo que dijo su amigo y se decidió preguntar.

Puppet-Espera... ¿Bonnie está enamorado de Foxy?- Pregunto sorpresivamente, al parecer los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Freddy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y trato de repararlo, se había olvidado que Puppet estaba con él. -¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Dijo todo nervioso, no fue su intención decir el secreto de su amigo, simplemente suspiro luego. –Por Favor… no le cuentes a nadie lo que oíste de mi boca…- Dijo sonrojado por lo ocurrido, no le quedaba más que confiar en la Marioneta.

Puppet-pues… Prometí no decirle a nadie pero… ese amor es correspondido…- Comento recordando el momento que Foxy le había robado el beso hace 3 años. –Foxy también está enamorado del él- dijo sorprendido por lo ocurrido; Freddy estaba Tan sorprendido que se enojo con el Zorro, estuvo viendo como Bonnie lloraba por él, después de 3 malditos años y por fin se confiesa. Lo único irónico de esto era que el conejo salió corriendo de allí, así que decidió salir a buscarlo, mientras Puppet se dirigía hablar con Foxy sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Serena Kaiwalla<p>

Maria. P. S.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 6: El plan de Puppet y Freddy (¿?)**

Freddy fue a buscar a su amigo, sin embargo ya él se había ido a casa; volvió con Puppet y Foxy que seguro estaban allí todavía y en efecto estaban allí.

Freddy-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A BONNIE?!-Le grito sin más el oso, estaba más que enojado con el Zorro, quería asesinarlo.

Puppet-Calma Freddy… Calma, no fue su culpa que respondiera de esa manera… simplemente lo beso y ya-Explico la situación, Puppet ya le había dicho a Foxy que observaron el beso y que Freddy se entero de sus sentimientos.

Foxy-No hables Puppet… claro que fue mi culpa que reaccionase así…-dijo eso y salió directo a su casa, se sintió culpable de lo ocurrido, al final se dio cuenta que el conejo no estaba enamorado de él. Aunque eso era mentira, si lo amaba, pero con la respuesta que le dio, vio que era de todo de otra forma. No lo amaba. Simplemente estaba Cabizbajo, con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

Por su parte Bonnie estaba igual; ¡Peor! Todos sabemos qué pasa si Bonnie se echa a llorar… y efectivamente se desmayo en su propia alcoba…

Freddy salió junto con Puppet para acompañarlo a casa; en el camino comenzaron hablar sobre lo visto y lo que sus amigos sentían hacia ellos mismos.

Puppet-¿Sabes? ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que encontramos a Bonnie desmayado en su lugar especia?-Recordó el momento, el Oso perfectamente se acuerda, fue el mismo día en que Bonnie le dijo sus sentimientos sobre Foxy.

Freddy-Si ese mismo día, Bonnie me confesó sus sentimientos hacia Foxy…- Dijo recordando su cara toda roja cuando lo confesó.

Puppet-Vaya coincidencia…- Dio una mini carcajada porque no sabía cono reaccionaria al saber que Foxy fue el causante de aquella mordida.

Freddy-¿Que es coincidencia?-Pregunto extrañado.

Puppet-Pues ese día… ¿te acuerdas que fue mordido no?- Pregunto nuevamente al oso y este asintió. –Bueno… Foxy... fue el causante de esa mordida…-Dijo lo más tranquilo posible, sabía que el oso se enojaría.

Freddy-¡¿Qué?!-Paro de Caminar y se quedo Shock ante la noticia, Foxy mordió a Bonnie… y lo hizo gemir de esa manera… era obvio que el oso estaba más que furioso… pero tampoco tanto; después de todo, Bonnie lo amaba y era algo que no se podía evitar si Foxy también lo amaba. Se dio cuenta de que tenían que ayudar a esos 2. -¿Sabes? Es mejor que los ayudemos, si queremos que resulte vamos a planear que tengan una Cita o algo pareció…- Dijo pensativamente, mientras el Otro asentía a lo que dijo y pensaba igualmente.

A eso Freddy recuerda lo que tenía planeado con Bonnie. Podía usar esa oportunidad para darle privacidad a la pareja, y ya teniendo un plan algo vago pero que poco a poco mejorarían, se lo conto a Puppet y decidió darle más detalles sobre ello. Terminaron hablando todo el camino sobre el plan. Llegaron a la casa de Puppet y sabían que era tiempo de despedirse.

Puppet-Bien, habrá que decirle a Foxy el plan y si lo acepta eso es otra cosa…-suspiro pues el Zorro seguro que se sentía culpable y no pudriese ejecutar el plan.

Freddy-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…-Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza sintiendo su fino cabello, acto que hizo que el contrario se sonrojara.

Puppet-Aquí no Freddy… ¿y si alguien nos ve?-se alejo rápidamente del oso, estaba nervioso y todo ruborizado.

Freddy-… de verdad eres un desastre de persona…- Dijo mirando a la marioneta acto seguido conecto sus labios con los de él.

Puppet se sonrojo aun más por el beso, pero no lo rechazo, simplemente dejo que lo besara; pero el beso solo duro unos instantes, ya que era un lugar público, No podía estar así mucho tiempo… Freddy separo sus labios de los de Puppet este estaba con la cara de un tomate.

Puppet-¡Idiota! ¿Y si alguien nos vio?-Dijo con la cara cabizbaja, estaba todo nervioso y avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

Freddy-Bien, bien… me voy pero… mañana espero uno más rico- Puso una cara picarona, estaba planeado que él se pusiera así; a Freddy le gustaba verlo de esa manera. –Nos vemos-Dicho esto se fue de el lugar. Puppet veía como lentamente se iba.

Puppet-*suspiro* supongo que te lo daré- Dijo en voz baja tocándose con sus dedos sus labios, luego de unos segundos encabezo una sonrisa que reflejaba sus sentimientos, estaba Feliz.

* * *

><p>Llego el día de mañana; pasaron las clases igualmente, aunque Foxy y Bonnie se la pasaban en distintos lugares del plantel. Pero ellos de todas formas se verían en la tarde; tenían que pues ello 2 organizaba la reunión. Antes de que salieran, Puppet y Freddy se le acercaron a Foxy y decirle sobre el plan, pues él tenía que hacer algo.<p>

Foxy-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunto el zorro con una cara seria, se notaba que estaba depresivo.

Puppet-¡Tenemos un plan para reconciliarte con Bonnie!-Grito emocionadamente al Zorro.

Freddy-¡No Grites tanto Hombre!-Protesto el peli café, si alguien más se enteraran sería horrible la burla.

Puppet-P-Perdón-Dijo jugando con sus dedos. Se puso nervioso debido a que Freddy también a veces daba miedo.

Freddy-*suspiro* ¿qué voy hacer contigo?-objeto el oso mientras veía a la marioneta y sonreía por él.

Foxy-Em… bien mejor me voy, antes de que interrumpa su linda conversación…- Dijo tratando de irse, pues no soportaba ver a parejas felices en ese momento.

Puppet-¡Espera!-Grito a su amigo. –Esto va contigo… tenemos un plan… ¡Tienes que escucharnos!- grito nuevamente pero en un tono de voz más bajo.

Foxy-No me importa, ya me tengo que ir; tengo la reunión en casa de Bonnie… cosa que se que me va a correr de allí cuando terminemos…- bajo la cabeza y salió de allí, no quería que lo viesen llorar.

Puppet-¡Pero!...-por tercera vez grito la marioneta.

Freddy-*suspiro* déjalo…-A eso Freddy se le vino otra maravillosa idea. –Oye ¡mejor plan! ¿Y si hacemos que se encuentren?-Dijo guiñándole el ojo al títere, este no entendió.

* * *

><p>Chica, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy y Bonnie esperaban a Foxy para salir, mientras veían si tenían todo.<p>

Bonnie-¡Vaya Chica! ¡Cuánta comida!- Exclamo el conejo al ver 2 cestas de picnic, la muchacha sonrió al conejo.

Chica-si y adivina que postre traje- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dándole a referir que hizo el postre que a Bonnie más le gustaba.

Bonnie-¿Hiciste pastel de Zanahoria?-Dijo de lo mas ilusionado, le encantaba ese postre; después de todo, es un conejo.

Chica-Sabia que te encantaría jiji- sonrió de nuevo la niña. –Oh miren allí viene Foxy-Dijo señalando al pirata.

Foxy-Hola, lamento la tardanza…- dijo en un tono serio y frio, parecía que no estaba de buenas.

Toy Freddy-Emm… siento el aura de un niño depresivo-Dijo haciéndose el inocente, Foxy simplemente lo ignoro. Todos sabían que cuando el Zorro se comportaba así, era porque algo lo tiene depresivo. Bonnie simplemente se quedo callado, sabía que era la razón de esa depresión.

Bonnie-Da igual, vámonos… ya creo que perdimos mucho tiempo-Dijo mirando el reloj, apenas eran las 3:45 pm.

Golden Freddy- si vámonos que mientras terminemos más rápido, mejor, así jugamos más- dijo refiriendo a unos juegos que tenía en una bolsa.

El grupo salió de allí a la casa de Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Golden Freddy hablaban de puras estupideces, Chica revisaba si trajo toda la comida que hizo, y Foxy y Bonnie… bueno callados estaban, era muy espesa la incomodidad que sentían los 2 por lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Llegaron Por fin, Bonnie abrió la puerta de la casa, todos entraron: Chica dejo su cestas de comida en la cocina, Toy Freddy hizo lo mismo dejando el refresco en el mismo lugar. Foxy coloco los materiales que usarían en la mesa de la sala y Golden puso los juegos a un lado en el suelo. Luego todos se reunieron nuevamente a la sala.<p>

Trabajaron toda la tarde: Bonnie y Foxy daban las ideas mientras Golden Freddy y Chica hacían y decoraban el logo; Toy Freddy simplemente fue relleno. Terminaron el trabajo. Y todavía quedaba tiempo, era más que obvio que jugarían un poco; pero Foxy se decidió a salir del lugar ya que no quería molestar al conejo.

Foxy-yo me voy a Casa, nos vemos mañana…-Dijo el Zorro a sus compañeros, a eso Toy Freddy no se lo piensa 2 veces y se lanza a por el pirata.

Toy Freddy- ¡A no! Tú no te largas de aquí-Dijo el peli marón agarrando a Foxy por su chaqueta pirata.

Foxy-¡Oye suéltame!-Grito y peleo para que le soltara la chaqueta, sin embargo este no hizo caso.

Toy Freddy tiro a Foxy al sofá más largo de la sala. –Te quedaras a Jugar, no vamos a dejar que te quedes aburrido en tu casa- Afirmo el Toy, pues no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, quería saber que era lo que lo ponía tan depresivo.

Foxy-Era preferible que me fuera…- Se quejo al hacer un puchero de niño enojado. Foxy y sus sentimientos eran así.

Bonnie simplemente estaba callado, quería que el pirata se fuera pero si uno de sus compañeros lo obligaba a quedarse no quedaba otra que se quedara el pelirrojo; Bonnie debía tener mucha paciencia con ellos para no dar una mala impresión.

Golden Freddy-Bueno, tengo aquí unas tarjetas de retos; tenemos que hacer el reto que se nos coloque. Bien, ¿Quién quiere empezar?-Pregunto a los que estaban en la sala.

Toy Freddy-¡Yo!, espero que sea jodido de hacer-dijo mientras agarraba su carta para saber que le tocaría. -A ver la tarjeta dice…:

~Baile Sensual~

Realizar un Baile sensual mientras se quita la camisa el jugador.

Duración: 30 Segundos.

Toy Freddy- ¡oh Si! Señores me van a ver bailar sin camisa- Dijo en un tono de sin vergüenza, al oír eso Bonnie miro acusadoramente a Goldem Freddy.

Bonnie-Oye Golden, ¿trajiste las tarjetas de 18+ de edad verdad?-pregunto al oso dorado, este puso una cara de inocencia, que la verdad no era nada inocente.

Golden Freddy- jeje creo que me equivoque de tarjetas- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, era mentira él las trajo apropósito para que se divirtieran un poco más.

Bonnie simplemente suspiro, Foxy no entendió mucho a lo que se refería Toy Freddy, Chica simplemente tapo sus ojos con sus manos, Goldem puso la música y Toy Freddy comenzó a bailar mientras se quitaba las prendas; Bonnie estaba Shock mientras Foxy se echaba las risas. Golden Freddy estaba prendiendo más la candela y diciéndole que movimientos hiciese el oso café. Terminado esto, el Toy estaba sin camisa; hasta decía que se quitaría los pantalones, pero como había una señorita presente lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Toy Freddy-jaja, pos yo me quedo así; que Flojera ponerme la ropa- Decía el oso a sus amigos, Chica seguía sin quitarse las manos de la cara; los muchachos tuvieron que obligar a Toy Freddy a que se colocara la camisa y su chaqueta. Mientras él hacia lo que le pedían, Chica se dirigió a la cocina para repartir otro poco mas de comida; iba a por fin repartir el pastel de Zanahoria que a Bonnie tanto le encantaba. Los muchachos decidieron agarrar otra tarjeta; era el turno de Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy-Jeje ¡Bien es mi turno!- Exclamo el oso dorado mientras agarraba una tarjeta. –Bien dice….:

~Trago a Pecho~

El jugador tomara 1 botella de la bebida de la casa en cierto tiempo.

Para cumplir este reto mínimo debe tomar la mitad del embase.

Duración: 1 minuto

Nota: si no lo logra será bañado con lo que quede del refresco.

Golden Freddy- me acuerdo de este reto, lo voy a cumplir, entonces ¿tengo que beber una Coca-Cola entera no?- Pregunto a Toy Freddy y este asintió, pero al mismo tiempo se reía; esto es debido a que la Coca-Cola era de 2 litros, se debía tomar 1 litro como mínimo.

Toy Freddy se dirigió a la Cocina a buscar la botella y al mismo tiempo a ayudar a Chica a repartir la torta, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden Freddy estaban tranquilamente en la sala esperando, Golden revisaba unas cosas mientras Foxy y Bonnie estaban callados. Golden Freddy noto el extraño comportamiento en esos 2 y no se lo pensó una segunda vez en preguntar por que estaban peleados.

Golden Freddy- Ya, uno de los 2 suéltenlo, ¿Por qué andan peleados?- Pregunto el Oso a los 2 señores que sentados en los extremos del sofá estaban.

Bonnie se sonrojo, ¿tan obvio era el que ellos 2 estaban separados por algo? Simplemente se quedo callado, el pirata tampoco respondió. Esto le dejo claro a Golden que andaban peleados pero él no sabía la razón por lo cual el peli dorado no se lo pensó 2 veces para empezar un interrogatorio a los 2 muchachos. Antes de hacerlo fue interrumpido por un golpe y un grito de provenía de la cocina, acto seguido se dirigió a saber que ocurría. Mientras los 2 muchachos seguían sentados y callados.

Bonnie seguía sonrojado, estar solo con Foxy era lo que más quería en el mundo y al mismo tiempo lo que menos quería. El problema era que si Foxy lo besaba y sus amigos lo viesen, no tendrían como explicar las cosas; aunque para ser exactos, no tenían que explicar nada, era simple: Se aman, pero el Conejo es muy reservado, el no admite nada a menos que sea algo de lo que no le afecte en nada a su reputación, cosa que digamos casi nunca lo hacía, pero era su forma de ser, no lo podían culpar. Lo que no se esperaba el conejo era que Foxy lo miraba de reojo; claro discretamente. Veía más que todo su cara de sonrojo, fue en ese momento que el pirata no se lo pensó nuevamente en decirle algo al chico y cometer otra barbaridad.

. Foxy-Oye…- trataba de tener la atención del conejo mientras se acercaba, pero el simplemente lo ignoro hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo por detrás. Era Foxy quien lo abrazaba tiernamente.

* * *

><p>Serena Kaiwalla<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Una Pelea por Amor?...**

El conejo se sonrojo en el acto, como no; pues los abrazos cálidos de Foxy eran más que suficiente para ponerlo colorado. -¡Quítate!- Hablo en un tono de voz alto mientras se trataba de liberar del Pirata. -¿y si alguien nos ve?- Pregunto al zorro que seguía abrazándolo.

Foxy se dio cuenta de una cosa. No estaba disgustado porque ÉL lo abrazaba, sino estaba disgustado por si alguien los veía; esto dejo al pirata con una duda tan grande que aprovecharía la noche para sacar una respuesta a su corazón.

Los otros volvieron con el pastel y el Refresco; al parecer todo el escándalo era porque Toy Freddy casi tira el pastel al suelo y la muchacha se asusto, acto que empujo al Toy y cayó al suelo. Golden Freddy estaba enojado pues los 2 andaban peleados.

Golden Freddy-*suspiro* Bien olvidando lo que recientemente paso…- comento mirando acusadoramente a Toy Freddy y a Chica. – Vamos a comenzar mi reto-dijo dándole la señal a Foxy para que tomase el tiempo; este hizo lo que tenía que hacer y comenzó a usar el cronometro. El peli Dorado comenzó a Tomar y tomar tanto como pudo en un minuto; por poco y no cumple el reto pero estaba a punto de vomitar por tanto líquido. Al final fue al baño mientras todos reían por las caras raras que puso.

Toy Freddy- Aja, ¿Quién de ustedes 3 va ir ahora?- Hablo en un tono burlón; ahora les tocaba a ellos. Foxy era el más sin Vergüenza de ellos 3 así que decidió ser el tercero.

Foxy-Bien, Voy yo…- Dijo mientras agarraba su tarjeta; esta decía…

~Momento del Compromiso~

Hacer una petición de matrimonio a un Hombre que no haya jugado.

Objeto: Cajita de compromiso.

Nota: si no hay un jugador que no haya jugado; se elige al primero que haya pasado.

Foxy-¡¿Qué?!- Sorprendido dijo por la tarjeta. -¿a quién carajo se le ocurrió estos juegos?- Pregunto el Zorro a Toy Freddy, este le sonrió pícaramente; esos retos los había hecho con Golden para sus fiestas. El zorro simplemente coloco su mano en la frente. Fue una estupidez ese reto.

Foxy-Aja y ¿Dónde consigo yo una caja de Matrimonio?- Pregunto al Oso Café mientras que Golden volvía del baño y él se decidió a responder la pregunta.

Golden Freddy-En la Bolsa están las cosas del reto. Hay una caja azul marino con un aniño de juguete adentro, usas eso- Señalo la bolsa donde estaban sus juegos y en efectivo estaba una cajita azul marino en esa Bolsa.

Foxy-Bien la tarjeta dice que hay que hacer una petición de matrimonio a un hombre que no haya jugado… espera, ¿a un HOMBRE?- Dijo sorprendido y mirando a Bonnie, y este se sonrojo; pues si vamos al grano Bonnie era el que recibiría la propuesta de matrimonio falsa.

Toy Freddy-Jajaja, Bien tienes que cumplir…-Dijo pícaramente señalando a Bonnie, todos sabían que era quien lo recibiría.

Bonnie estaba sonrojado, era solo un juego; no debía de preocuparse, el problema era que Foxy sería el que le propondrá matrimonio falsamente. Esto lo hacía ruborizarse mucho pero no le quedaba de otra, los retos se tenían que cumplir.

Foxy dejo a un lado su porción de torta de Zanahoria a medias, se levanto, tomo la caja y se dirigió hacia Bonnie; el también estaba nervioso, pero debía cumplir. Se arrodillo y abrió la pequeña cajita que en su interior se encontraba el aniño de juguete. -¿T-Te casarías conmigo?-Dijo un poco nervioso pero enojado estaba porque Toy Freddy, Chica y Golden Freddy se echaban las risas. Para colmo el aniño era de color rosa con corazones de bordado.

Bonnie Estaba muy colorado, Toy Freddy y Golden le decía que aceptara mientras Chica se seguía riendo. Bonnie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el anillo. –s-si…- Dijo nerviosamente obviamente lo hacía por juego. Foxy coloco el Anillo de juguete en el Dedo anular de Bonnie, los demás dieron un sonidito de "Awwww" ante lo que dijo el Conejo al Zorro.

Golden Freddy-Ya porras, se me ocurrió un juego mucho mejor- Dijo mirando a todo el grupo. – ¡Juguemos a una boda!- Dijo con una sonrisa y algunas carcajadas, con solo imaginarlo se ponía así. Todos se quedaron WTF a lo que dijo el Oso Dorado, Debía estar Borracho con tanta Coca que se tomo.

Toy Freddy- ¡OMG Si! Vamos a hacerlo: Chica será la novia y el Novio es Bonnie; Golden es el Cura, yo el padrino y Foxy el que se interpone, ¿les parece?- dijo entre carcajadas con solo imaginárselo.

Chica-¿P-Por qué yo tengo que ser la novia?- dijo con un poco de enfado; pues no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos.

Toy Freddy- jaja que era una Broma- Decía mientras reía. –Mira si ibas a ser la novia, Foxy será el amante del novio- Dijo en sarcasmo; Bonnie y Foxy se sonrojaron un poco, más Bonnie si eso le pasara no se imaginaria ni siquiera esa situación.

Foxy-Muy Gracioso…- Dijo mirando al Toy frunciendo el seño.

Y así pasaron la velada con sus amigos; todos se fueron al terminar a sus casas. Al final Golden no pudo saber la razón del desanimo del Zorro y el conejo sin embargo luego cuando todo termino estaban sonrientes cual sol Radiante. Es Obvio que dejaron sus depresiones para otra ocasión, disfrutaron esa noche.

* * *

><p>A la Mañana siguiente ya era viernes, el día más guay de la semana, todos se levantaron comúnmente, (y cuando me refiero a todos son a Foxy, Bonnie Puppet y Freddy xD) y se dirigieron a la escuela; todo paso como siempre a excepción Foxy y Bonnie, ellos estaban igualitos como el otro día. En la hora del receso, Foxy estaba tranquilamente en unos jardines cuando de repente llega Puppet todo nervioso e imperativo, al parecer había pasado algo.<p>

Puppet-Foxy, Foxy, ¡Foxy!- Grito el nombre del pirata varias veces mientras llegaba.

Foxy-¿Qué ocurre Puppet?- pregunto extrañado el zorro pues siempre que el títere estaba así era que ocurría algo.

Puppet- Al parecer hay una pelea entre Freddy y Ballom Boy; lo peor es que Bonnie anda defendiendo a Freddy y está siendo atacado-Explico la situación al pelirrojo. -¡Ayúdalo Por favor!-Exclamo a su amigo.

Foxy no tardo ni 2 segundos en pararse. Le pidió a Puppet que le dijese en qué lugar ocurría la pelea, Puppet decidió ir con él pues debía estar presente; él era la causa de la pelea. Todo porque Ballom Boy se alzo debido a que Puppet se la pasaba con Freddy y dejo abandonado a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron por fin a la escena, Ballom Boy estaba peleando con Freddy mientras Bonnie estaba tirado en el suelo; lo que parece ser que el menor lo había atacado. Foxy tomo una rabieta con el niño; y no dudo en explotar su globo con su garfio.<p>

Foxy- ¡¿A ti qué demonios te pasa?!-Grito al niño que se puso triste porque le explotaron el globo. -¿Qué Demonios ocurre aquí?- Volteo a ver al oso, este miraba enojado al niño.

Freddy-No me mires a mí, el empezó- Miro acusadoramente al niño.

Ballom Boy-¡CALLATE maldito infeliz!- Grito ahora el hacia el oso. – Por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo, sin decir que tu eres el causante que me molesten los brabucones mas a mi- Comenzó a llorar y a hacer pucheros, Freddy estaba impresionado, no, todos los tres estaban impresionados con lo que el menor dijo.

Freddy frunció el seño y sus puños, unos segundos después se acerco a Puppet, lo tomo por su brazo izquierdo y se marcho del lugar arrastrando al títere, al parecer entro en un estado de celos. Lo irónico fue que dejo a Bonnie aun tirado en el suelo.

El Pirata por su parte, noto el raro comportamiento del oso, debería haber ayudado al conejo, no llevarse a la marioneta del lugar. Ballom Boy seguía llorando así que ya no le incumbía seguir allí, tenía que ayudar a Bonnie que K.O. estaba.

Tomo cuidadosamente al conejo y lo llevo a la enfermería para que lo sanaran, el aun estaba con conciencia y sabia que alguien lo llevaba hacia algún lugar; aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos por el dolor.

Bonnie-¿A-A d-donde me ll-llevas? ¡Ah!-Pregunto, se le hizo muy difícil omitir el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, sí que lo habían herido, de alguna o otra forma…

Foxy-¡Shhh! Aun andas débil, espera a que lleguemos-Comento el zorro.

Bonnie-Foxy… ¿eres tú?- Pudo reconocer su voz a último momento, cada vez más se iba quedando inconsciente de lo que dice.

Foxy-Por favor, Guarda tus energías…-Hablo para mantenerlo callado, no quería que callera inconsciente cuando llegasen.

Bonnie-M-Mi amor…- Susurro inconscientemente.

Foxy se quedo Shock al oír esas palabras provenientes del conejo, eso es lo que había soñado hace años, que lo llamase de esa forma. Sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero no dudo en sus palabras; Oficialmente supo los sentimientos del conejo. Se quedo tranquilo y siguió caminando mientras llevaba al peli morado, claro sin olvidar aquello que dijo este al pirata.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la enfermería, y lo dejo descansando allí, se quedo todo el receso junto a él, no lo iba a dejar solo. Sonó el timbre; como tenía que acatar normas tuvo que ir al salón ilusionado aun con las palabras del conejo.<p>

* * *

><p>El rato paso, y Bonnie por fin estaba despierto y se dirigió al despacho de la directora, pues lo esperaban en ese lugar para hablar de lo ocurrido. No se espero que Freddy, Puppet, Ballom Boy y Foxy se encontraban allí, más que todo a Foxy; este se sonrojo.<p>

Todos estaban sentados en las sillas a fuera de la dirección, todos estaban en silencio: era incomodo. Foxy estaba cabizbajo hasta que noto la presencia del conejo y vio como él se sentaba a su lado con algo de dificultad, se sentó allí ya que se encontraba el último asiento libre.

Foxy-¿Cómo sigues de las heridas?-Pregunto en un tono de voz bajo, Bonnie pudo entenderle un poco.

Bonnie-Pues… se me dificulta caminar, levantarme… y otras acciones que impliquen usar mis piernas…-Dio un pesado suspiro a lo dicho.

Foxy-Lamento no haber estado en el momento que te hirieron…- Se culpo, debía haber estado con el conejo.

Bonnie-No te culpes a ti- Hablo y dispuso su mirada hacia el pirata. –Yo también soy culpable de que te hayas alejado…- suspiro al terminar de decir esa frase. Foxy estaba sorprendido aun sabiendo que sus intenciones eran por lo que él le hizo al conejo.

Foxy decidió ser claro de una vez con sus sentimientos, le dejaría claro al peli morado toda la verdad. -..Bonnie yo…- antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la directora que esta le decía que pasasen todos a su despacho. Foxy suspiro y se levanto, Los demás hicieron lo mismo y entraron.

Bonnie se sentó y Freddy también, los demás quedaron de pie en el lugar.

Directora-*Suspiro* no sé cómo han llegado a este límite muchachos…- Refirió a Freddy y Ballom Boy, ya habían tenido peleas en otras ocasiones.

Freddy-Es culpa del maldito niño, estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que llego el- hablo el oso, tratando de explicar la situación.

Ballom Boy-Si tú no hubieras robado a mi amigo, no te estaría reclamando…-Susurro el niño, como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo; Freddy lo escucho.

Freddy-¡¿Hay algún maldito Problema Malnacido?!-Grito quejándose el peli café.

Ballom Boy-¡SI! ¡Porque yo lo Amo!-Dijo inconscientemente de lo que decía. Amor… ¿era el problema?

Puppet se sorprendió, todos los de la sala estaban igual, pero Freddy le fruncía el seño y con una cara de odio reclamo por el títere.

Freddy-Entonces olvídate de él… él me pertenece…-Hablo entrecortado, la directora estaba muy sorprendida; jamás vio un caso de estos donde el amor de un muchacho es para otro del mismo sexo. Ella suspiro; saco unos papeles y comenzó a escribir en ellos.

Directora-Freddy y Ballom Boy serán suspendidos por 1 semana del plantel; por causar un alboroto y herir a un compañero- Dijo mientras escribía en los papeles. –No quiero ningún escándalo nuevamente por esto…-siguió hablando la mayor dando a referir con lo ultimo a Puppet y Freddy. –Ustedes 3 pueden salir, me esperan allí que no hemos terminado… Bonnie y Foxy se quedaran aquí…-Concluyo, los demás hicieron caso y salieron menos los nombrados.

Foxy-¿Hice algo malo?-Pregunto observando como ella seguía con los papeles.

Directora-Bonnie, ¿podrás cuidarte solo mientras te recuperas?-Pregunto ahora ella al Peli Morado que seguía adolorido.

Bonnie-S-si…-Dijo con cierta dificultad, hasta para hablar se le dificultaba.

Directora-Esta obvio que no- Suspiro- Foxy, tú te encargaras de la salud de tu compañero, te suspenderé a ti también todo el tiempo que sea necesario para cuidar al conejo.- comento mientras dejaba los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa y fijo su mirada a Foxy.

Bonnie se sonrojo, tendría a sus pies el chico de sus sueños, y con solo pensarlo podía sentirse como se ruborizaban sus mejillas. Foxy por su parte simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Foxy-Esta bien, lo cuidare como si fuese mi hermano menor-Dijo el Zorro dándole una sonrisa cálida a Bonnie; este se sonrojo aun mas.

Bonnie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los cuidados de Foxy y dejar que se quedara en su casa hasta que sus padres volviesen o hasta que el conejo pudiera volver a cuidarse solo; de seguro que iba ser una larga semana para los dos.

* * *

><p>Serena Kaiwalla<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic: Te necesito conmigo…**

**FoxyxBonnie**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Miel y pasión?...**

**Okay, holiwis a todos, Bien estarán WTF? Con esta pequeña nota antes de leer; les daré una sorpresa (que yo sé que no es sorpresa peeeeero (¿?)). Miren este capítulo va a tener material explicito (Lemmon), es la primera vez que lo escribo uvu por favor no me maten en las Reviews si tan malo me queda, pero entiéndanlo, siempre hay una primera vez.**

**Otra cosa es que posiblemente falten 2 caps Para que termine la serie (y una sorpresita… tal vez… eue) porque ya básicamente estamos en el tramo final; sin embargo; en las reviews pónganme que pareja les gustaría que colocase en la siguiente historia, obviamente yaoi. Yo creo que me iré tirando por FreddyxFoxy, GoldenFreddyxBonnie, PurpleGuyxPhoneGuy o MikexJeremy… (Se valen más parejas) no sé, no se… ustedes voten; para el ultimo capitulo colocare el siguiente fic y su sinopsis; si queréis otra pareja póngamela en los comentarios, yo pensare hacer un One Shot para esa persona si me da el tiro.**

**Y ya eso es todo :v fácil ¿verdad? Espero que Voten y Guerra avisada no mata soldados (¿?)**

**_ALERTA: Este material contiene Lemmon-Yaoi, se recomienda discreción._**

* * *

><p>Los dos menores dejaron el lugar; tomaron pase y se dirigieron a la casa de Foxy a Darle la noticia a su padre y tomar las cosas de Foxy, ¡y qué rápido fue eso! No tardaron ni media hora en tomar las cosas del pirata; tomaron todo y se fueron a la casa de Bonnie. El Pelirrojo andaba ayudando al contrario a ayudarle a caminar.<p>

En el camino entre todo eso era puro silencio, no hablaban de nada simplemente Foxy ayudaba al Conejo a caminar. Era más incomodo todavía.

Llegaron por fin a su casa; Foxy uso las llaves de Bonnie para abrir la puerta y darle paso al peli morado y a el mismo, dejaron las cosas del pirata en la sala y se dispusieron a llevar al conejo a su habitación; este se acostó en su suave cama y trato de descansar.

Foxy internamente agradecía por toda la estadía que tendría con el peli morado, tendría la oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras con él, sin mencionar que lo andaría cuidando toda 1 semana hasta el regreso de los padres de Bonnie. Foxy no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad que le brindaban, pero tampoco lo haría tan deprisa, primero dejo que descansara y luego se confesaría.

Mientras el conejo dormía, Foxy hacia el almuerzo; era un poco difícil puesto que con el garfio y una sola mano no se podía hacer mucho… pero el Zorro ya se había acostumbrado a su garfio, tanto así que él ya podía cuidarse solo.

Ya eran las 02:30 pm. Bonnie despertó nuevamente con dificultad para moverse, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse sin la ayuda de nadie. El Peli morado se levanto y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina para ir a comer algo, estaba hambriento.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se olía un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, el se preguntaba quién podía haber hecho algo en su cocina; pues el no recordaba que cierto pelirrojo se quedaría con él en su casa cuidando de él.

Llego a la cocina con cara de hambriento, Foxy se dio cuenta de su presencia, El contrario se sorprendió al verlo; pero después recordó que ese pirata cuidaría de él hasta que se recuperara.

Foxy-¿Cómo sigues de las heridas?- pregunto el Zorro al conejo, este se sonrojo y filtro su mirada hacia otro lado de la cocina.

Bonnie-Tks…. Un poco mejor… ¿Tú hiciste la comida?-Pregunto ahora él para el pirata.

Foxy-jeje si, ¿te apetece comer?- Volvió a preguntar el Pirata con un tono un tanto juguetón.

Bonnie-Emm…-Estaba a punto de decir que no, no quería estar incomodo con el pirata, pero no pudo omitir un gruñir de tripas que provenía de su estomago.

Foxy-Anda siéntate, que ya la tengo lista-dijo mientras servía los platos con la comida.

El Peli Violeta hizo caso al pelirrojo; se sentó nuevamente con dificultad y esperó a que el otro sirviera los platos.

Comieron los dos. Todo era silencio en ese momento, el pirata buscaba un buen tema de conversación que pudiera quitar ese incomodo silencio mientras que el Conejo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Foxy-¿Sabes? Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte…- Cometo el pirata al terminar su plato y dejarlo en el fregadero junto con el de Bonnie; a eso los comenzó a limpiar. Por parte del conejo se preguntaba que querría el pirata de él, a eso recordó el beso y el abrazo de este en los días anteriores; se sonrojo.

Foxy-Es sobre el beso…- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar y secar los platos. El peli morado siguió sonrojado, y llego a ser más notorio el color.

Bonnie no dijo nada; esto dio a un ambiente más estresante e incomodo, pero Foxy ya se lo había decidido; seria claro y directo de una vez por todas. –Sé que esto te incomoda… pero enserio necesito hablar de eso contigo…- Prosiguió Foxy al momento que noto el silencio que incomodaba tanto.

Bonnie- no… si te vas a disculpar, entonces hazlo…la verdad no me importaron mucho esas escenas…-mintió, el no podía despegarse de esos pensamientos sobre esas cosas.

Foxy-… Bonnie…-Suspiro y volvió a tomar aire. –No es… para básicamente pedirte perdón…-termino la frase completa; Bonnie seguía sin comprender, asique tuvo que ser más claro; y por tercera vez, el Pirata cometió otra barbaridad.

Bonnie se quedo como en la misma escena que la otra vez; congelado, por ahora un simple apasionado beso con Foxy. Estaba sonrojado, sin mencionar que sus pensamientos caían poco a poco; no correspondía, solo estaba quieto mientras que el pelirrojo lo besaba.

Foxy se separo, como siempre, vio la cara toda roja como un tomate de Bonnie; no podía guardarlo más tiempo, y él sabía que el conejo si lo amaba.

Bonnie- ¿Por qué lo… volviste hacer?... eso es inmoral…- seguía shock sin poder analizar la situación, por parte el Pelirrojo se enojo por la frase del peli morado.

Foxy- Te amo… Te amo mucho más de lo que tú crees… Siempre me preocupo por ti, siempre trato de ayudarte… me mata el saber que eres hombre; ¡Pero no me importa si es inmoral!-Exclamo. –Y se que tu también me amas… nunca dices de tus sentimientos, pero se puede notar fácilmente… te sonrojas, te llenas de celos, lloras por mi… ¡BONNIE ENTIENDELO, TE AMO!-concluyo el oji-amarillo.

Todos los pensamientos de Bonnie se vinieron abajo ante tales palabras; el zorro estaba en todo lo correcto. Su cara de impresión nadie se la quitaba, por lo que Foxy decidió aligerar el ambiente con otro beso en los labios de Bonnie, era igual de apasionado.

Esta vez, Bonnie correspondió el beso, lo hizo torpemente pero se dejo llevar por el pirata. Mientras seguían con el apasionado beso, Foxy comenzó a llevar al conejo al sofá más largo de la casa, no dejaría que escapara fácilmente, tenía planeado darle más amor al conejo. Esta sería su tarde perfecta.

Bonnie dejo que el mayor lo dominase; estaba muy enamorado de él, sin mencionar que fueron 3 años de espera. Sintió como Foxy lo empujaba y como ambos cayeron al sofá sin separar sus labios. Foxy comenzó a abrirse paso con su lengua por la boca del contrario hasta llegar a su interior, y así fue dada por comienzo una pelea de lenguas; Bonnie también quería pelear con él, sin embargo sabía que perdería porque es la primera vez que hacia un tipo de besos así. Le encantaba esas nuevas experiencias que el pirata le daba, aunque comenzó a quedarse sin aire, cada vez estaba más agitado hasta que varios minutos después se separaron. Jadeaban ambos.

Foxy-Te quiero mío, todo mío…-hablo seductiva y maliciosamente al oído del conejo; este se sonrojo; ya sabía que pasaría entre ellos dos.

Bonnie no dijo nada, no hizo intento de escapar; simplemente dejo que el zorro obtuviese lo que quería, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos: ¡Por eso no se movía!, su mente confusa… Su Cuerpo caliente… su vista nublada… no podía hacer nada…

Foxy comenzó a quitarle el moño rojo que llevaba, mientras hacía eso; volvió a besar al menor de igual forma que la otra. Era su forma de distraerlo. Termino con el moño; ahora venia su camisa purpura que combinaba con su cabello, pero no era momento de hablar de moda, solo era disfrutar.

Desabotono exitosamente la camisa del menor, el otro ni la sintió por estar concentrado en el beso, esa pelea de lenguas que no podía rechazar por el simple hecho de que era la persona que amaba, la química que tenían ambos y el simple deseo de estar con él para toda la vida. El no puede separase de el por más que quiera; su cuerpo y su mente jamás se quedan tranquilos si es por algo del pelirrojo. Se separaron y Bonnie se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba desabotonada, el contrario se rio.

Foxy-es una lástima que tu suave torso este vendado con esas vendas…-dijo juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a usar su mano sobre el abdomen del conejo.

Bonnie empezó a jadear de placer al sentir la mano del contrario por su abdomen, no entendía por qué, pero su cuerpo y su boca comenzaron actuar de forma extraña por el tacto del otro. La mano tocaba el torso de este, lenta e delicadamente para darle inicio al placer que Foxy tenía preparado.

Foxy se detuvo un tiempo; sabía que si continuaba allí en ese sofá terminaría hiriendo al conejo por el poco espacio que hay (recordemos Bonnie esta herido D'x), así que lo agarro y lo empezó a cargar como si fuese una princesa. El peli violeta seguía sonrojado.

Bonnie-¿A-A donde vamos?- Pregunto tímidamente.

Foxy-A un lugar donde nada, ni nadie pueda molestarnos-Respondió en un tono de picara, maliciosa y seductiva voz, dándole a entender al conejo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Bonnie; Foxy lo tiro a la cama del conejo y comenzó a desvestirse: se quito su chaqueta y su camisa. Bonnie lo miraba como tomate, le dio mucha pena ver esa escena pero al mismo tiempo, quería verla, porque sabía que lo hacía solo para él.

Foxy-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te vas quitando el pantalón?-Arqueo la ceja juguetona y maliciosamente. Su malicia se basaba en el simple hecho que quería marcar su territorio de una buena vez.

Bonnie-¡Esas cosas no se piden!-Exclamo el conejo con cara de tomate.

Foxy se dio cuenta que sería difícil empezar si Bonnie no cooperaba, asique cuando termino de quitarse la camisa, se acerco al conejo y lo beso nuevamente. Bonnie siguió el beso del pirata, los besos de Foxy eran apasionados y cálidos, esto hacia que todos sus problemas o preocupaciones se fueran lejos, dejando así sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas para él.

El pirata volvió a separarse. Y se poso nuevamente cerca de las orejas de Bonnie

Foxy-Conejo…- susurro. –Deja tus preocupaciones a un lado… solo disfruta…- termino de susurrarle, Bonnie estaba tanto sorprendido como ruborizado, pero entendió el menaje del pelirrojo asique comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Foxy.

Foxy se sorprendió al ver lo que el conejo estaba haciendo, le pidió que se quitase el pantalón que llevaba, pero en vez de eso, Bonnie se los quería quitar al zorro, cosa que fue un giro inesperado… ¿Realmente el peli morado quería hacer eso? Preguntas como esas merodeaban la cabeza de Foxy.

El pantalón del zorro fue casi removido, pues el zorro volvió a besar al conejo, y la mente del peli violeta volvió a nublarse; No podía hacer nada por no quedarse en ese estado. El zorro se separo pero en vez de dejarle seguir con la tarea, comenzó a lamer el cuello del peli morado, lo hacía lenta y placenteramente, y así consiguió algo que sería la cosa más excitante para el zorro.

Bonnie-… ¡Ah!- Salió un gemido placentero del conejo, Foxy se rio victoriosa e internamente.

Foxy no hizo nada, siguió con lo suyo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Bonnie, realmente le encanto ese sonido erótico por parte del conejo. Mordió algunas partes de su cuello, el otro seguía gimiendo de placer, a ambos le encantaban todo lo que estaba pasando.

El zorro comenzó a bajar lentamente, eso sí, seguía sin despegar su lengua del cuerpo del come-zanahorias, y llego al pecho de este; jugó con uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo explícitamente, uso su mano para pellizcar y masajear el otro, Bonnie no dejaba de dar sonidos tan excitantes y placenteros, sentía tantas nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. El pelirrojo se separo y fijo su mirada en la cara toda avergonzada de Bonnie, estaba así por haber hecho ese tipo de sonidos.

Foxy-Jejeje… ¿eso te gusto verdad?-Hablo con el mismo tono de seducción que las otras veces, a Bonnie le encantaba que hablara así, sin embargo le daba pena aun haber cometido esos sonidos.

Bonnie-i-idiota… hay cosas que no se-se preguntan ¿sabes?- Tartamudeo, apenado estaba por todo lo que el zorro le hacía sentir; tanto así que olvido el dolor que sentía por las heridas.

Foxy-Hay Bonnie… esto apenas va empezando…-Siguió hablando en el mismo tono. –Ahora si conejo… ¿Te quitarías el pantalón?-Pregunto arqueando la ceja con la misma sonrisa que volvía loco a Bonnie.

Bonnie-Em… yo pues… emmm…-Dijo inseguro con la respuesta, al final asintió tímidamente.

Foxy-Es obvio que no lo harás, te lo quitare yo pero a cambio serás castigado marinero-Se relamió los labios al decir esas palabras, el contrario no entendía lo que pasaba, parecía que Foxy quería jugar a los piratas.

El zorro se acerco al pantalón del chico, su emoción y deseo fueron más fuertes al ver un bulto sobresalir de la entrepierna del peli morado.

Foxy-Eureka…-Dijo en un tono bajo casi susurrando, el oji-carmesí pudo apenas entenderle, y ahora estaba más confundido por lo que pasaba. –Eh encontrado mi botín, ahora a desenterrarlo~- Volvió a sonreír pícaramente y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del conejo, Bonnie no entendió esa frase que el pirata dijo, él no tenía una mente como la del pirata, era muy reservado y poco entendedor de esos temas sucios.

Una vez removido el pantalón y el bóxer del peli violeta, Foxy se rio al ver el miembro del conejo todo erecto, el conejo estaba apenado con eso, su excitación llego a tal grado de lograr poner erecto su miembro.

Foxy-hay mi conejito… que tarde más bonita tendremos hoy…-comento juguetona e maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a masturbar el miembro del peli morado.

Bonnie comenzó a gemir otra vez de placer, era la primera vez que sentía su intimidad de esa manera, jamás hizo esas cosas tan sucias él solo. Foxy apresuro el vaivén poco a poco y Bonnie gemía conforme subía y bajaba, era todo satisfacción para ambos.

El pirata paro, y con ello la confusión de Bonnie resurgió, "¿Ahora que tiene planeado Foxy?" Se preguntaba. Su duda aumento al volver a sentir la mano del zorro en su intimidad pero por la base; levanto su torso para saber que ocurría, y allí vio a Foxy mirando su miembro decidió a hacer una barbaridad aun peor que las demás.

Bonnie-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Hablo excitado y todo ruborizado al ver la posición de la cabeza del pirata.

Como respuesta, el oji-Amarillo Lamió el miembro del conejo, Bonnie soltó un gemido largo y placentero al sentir la humedad y caricias de la lengua del pirata en su intimidad.

Jugó con él como si se tratase de Nuttela o una paleta de helado, Bonnie solo soltaba gemidos que incitaban al pelirrojo a meter el miembro del come-zanahorias en su boca, y así lo hizo. Bonnie gimió aun más.

Foxy comenzó de nuevo vaivén pero con su boca, y Bonnie ya se sentía cerca del límite.

Bonnie- ¡Ah! ¡Foxy, ah! me Correré ¡ah!- dijo con voz de excitado entre gemidos, el pelirrojo comenzaba a ir más rápido y sentir el pre-seme del conejo.

Después de un sonoro sonido, el conejo se vino en la boca del pirata, el zorro trago todo el espeso liquido del peli morado, terminado eso, se acerco a la cara del conejo para plantearle un beso.

Foxy-Eso estuvo delicioso, Botín-Dijo como el pirata que se comporta cuando juegan.

Bonnie-Te agradecería que no me llames así-se quejo el peli morado, El zorro levanto con su garfio el mentón del contrario para verlo a los ojos.

Foxy- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque ahora viene tu castigo…-la malicia del pirata volvió, tomo al conejo y lo voltio de espaldas, en esa posición aun Bonnie seguía sin entender que castigo seria.

El zorro se quito sus pantalones y su bóxer dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto igualmente, se posiciono encima del peli morado y se poso por tercera vez cerca de su oído.

Foxy-Te hare mío Bonnie, y no serás de nadie más…-susurro a sus orejas moradas de forma seductiva diciendo lo que tenía planeado para el conejo. Se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a penetrar al conejo.

Bonnie Soltó un sonoro grito de dolor al sentir ese intruso en su cuerpo, agarraba las sabanas fuertemente y aun así el dolor no se iba. Foxy por su parte jadeaba por la excitación, logro meter todo su miembro en la cavidad del conejo y comenzó el nuevo vaivén moviendo las caderas lentamente.

Conforme Foxy daba una estocada, Bonnie gemía y gritaba de dolor; no podía reprimir el dolor que sentía al momento que el zorro se movía, era demasiado para él.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bonnie se empezaba acostumbrar al dolor; daba gemidos pero de placer, esto le dio a entender a Foxy que podía apresurar el movimiento de sus caderas, y eso hizo.

Ahora el vaivén era cada vez más rápido, Foxy comenzó a gemir algunas veces por las estocadas que daba, mientras Bonnie gemía más, más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Foxy-Di mi nombre conejito…-Dijo el zorro con una voz muy excitada y todavía seductiva.

Bonnie- ¡ah! ¡F-Foxy~ah!-Trato de decir Bonnie entre gemidos.

Foxy- oh Bonnie-¡ah!- Gimió Foxy, mientras seguía se dio cuenta que el miembro del peli morado estaba todo nuevamente erecto, así que comenzó a masturbarlo otra vez.

Bonnie gemía descontroladamente ahora por la mano de Foxy en su intimidad, no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo y ahora menos podía, con lo que hacía con el pirata era bastante claro que él lo amaba.

Bonnie-F-Foxy ¡ahh! ¡Me C-Correre~ah! Otra~¡Ahh!-dijo entre gemidos nuevamente.

Foxy-Hazlo-Interrumpió al oji-carmesí acercándose a sus orejas nuevamente. –Yo también estoy~¡ah! A mi limite ngr…-susurro nuevamente a las orejas de conejos suaves de Bonnie.

En ese momento ambo gimieron al unisonó y dejaron correr el seme de ambos, Bonnie manchando la mano de Foxy y Foxy en el interior de Bonnie; acto seguido, ambos cayeron rendidos en la suave cama del peli morado, ambos se miraban a los ojos jadeando y respirando de forma brusca a lo ocurrido.

Foxy-Ahora que me perteneces, no te voy a dejar ir…-Dijo Foxy ya más tranquilo, tomo el cuerpo de su amado y lo abrazo. –Te necesito conmigo… Bonnie…-Finalizo dejando al conejo sorprendido y ruborizado.

Bonnie-Te amo... Foxy-Hablo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Foxy-Y yo a ti…-

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG! ¡Foxy lo dijo! OuO Dijo la frasecita que amo ~ xD<strong>

**_"Te necesito Conmigo…"_**

**:v soy una loquilla, en fin espero que les haya gustado su regalo de San Valentín (Bien atrasado xD) pero más vale tarde que nunca =w=, también espero que voten que pareja les gustaría para el siguiente fic, y nada mas xS sin más que decir se va Serena Kaiwalla OuO x3.**

**Serena Kaiwalla**

**(María P. S.)**


End file.
